My Brother's Keeper
by A Tragic Galaxy
Summary: When the Kirin and Susanoo combination is backfired in an unexpected way, Itachi is left with a choice: Leave his amnesiac little brother in Konoha and return to the Akatsuki, or remain behind enemy lines and raise the eight year old himself.
1. Findings

**This is an alternative story that branches off my fic "Raising a Raven." It is not a sequel, and can be read alone.**

**(The very first section is taken directly from Raising a Raven.)**

** . .. .. . .. . .. . .. . .**

"With this power, lightning will strike down from the heavens. All I have to do is guide its power straight through your skull."

Itachi could have smiled at the irony of the situation. Here was his beloved younger brother, who's entire life up until eight years had been devoted to shadowing Itachi, standing as cold as stone as he gloated over the impending kill. Itachi had brought this upon himself. He had taught his brother to hate, to thrive on murderous passion.

Itachi fleetingly wondered if it had been worth it. If only events could have been manipulated to better serve them all. Perhaps if the Uchiha clan hadn't tried to overthrow Konoha, or the Third Hokage hadn't ordered the clan massacre. Maybe if he'd killed Sasuke... perhaps his brother could have been spared the pain.

But he couldn't kill Sasuke, not even now. He loved his little brother too much. Even if it meant throwing away his life and making himself a curse to the world, Itachi couldn't bring himself to destroy the last person important to him.

Besides, he had asked for Sasuke's hatred. Every single time they had chanced to meet he had driven his brother further down a path that no man should have to travel. He had taught an eight-year-old the desire to kill. Yes, everything had been his fault. Itachi deserved death.

But it didn't keep away the hurt when he knew it was the little brother he cared for so deeply that now sought to destroy him. There was no regret in Sasuke's eyes, only cold malice as he spoke.

"The name of this technique is 'Kirin.'"

Itachi drew back slightly, watching the lightning gather from the one eye he could see from. _Whatever it is, do it quickly._ He knew he wouldn't last much longer. His left arm was badly burnt from Sasuke's fire jutsu, and his leg was still bleeding sluggishly from the rigged shuriken blade. On top of that, Itachi's weakened body was finally giving out of years of pressing himself beyond his limits. He wouldn't go down without a fight, though. Even if this was the end, he would continue to defy death as long as he had any breath in his body.

A great creature appeared at Sasuke's summons, a monster created of electricity. Itachi started, knowing this was something he couldn't dodge. He would have to use his last card, and even that might not be enough. Even now there was little time.

"Disappear with the thunder," Sasuke's voice rang out, so cold and void of emotion. The monster vanished into the clouds, then launched itself towards Itachi.

Itachi barely had time to activate his Susanoo before the attack hit. Powerful bursts of lightning blasted apart the surrounding area, sending elecric jolts into the Susanoo armor. Itachi could feel his body begin to give way again as the force of the attack threw him into the ground. Something was wrong. His shield should have blocked Sasuke's attack, yet it almost seemed to be absorbing it, channeling the chakra towards Itachi.

Itachi screamed as the lightning jutsu broke through his Susanoo. Crimson and celadon waves of chakra wrapped around him, an impossible maneuver for the combination of the techniques. Susanoo and Kirin enveloped him in their embrace, chakra of an unknown kind warping the surrounding air. Panicking as he tried to escape the blast of power, Itachi summoned the last of his strength and tore free from the jutsu. He slammed against a stone wall as a brilliant spectrum of blue and red light shot into the air. A ragged scream rang out from the last place he had seen Sasuke before the area fell eerily silent.

Raising his head slowly, Itachi blinked the misty haze out of his eyes and slowly rose to his feet. His Akatsuki robe was ragged and charred, scorched by the Kirin attack. Ash rained down in soft clumps, covering the blasted clearing with the fine gray material. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

Itachi gazed around in disbelief and leaned back against the wall. So this was it. Sasuke had failed once more, this time for the last. His little brother...

A harsh sob tore past Itachi's throat before he forced his emotions back under control. It wasn't supposed to end this way! He was supposed to be killed, not Sasuke! Everything he had done was for his little brother... he hadn't really intended for Sasuke to die in the end.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said in a harsh, broken tone. "You destroyed yourself with your own jutsu."

A tear streaked down his cheek, leaving a smudged trail in the thin sheet of ash coating his face. Itachi couldn't bring himself to care. His whole life had been wrapped around his little brother. Protecting Sasuke as a child, and then raising him as an avenger after Danzo had ordered the clan massacre. He had expected Sasuke to kill him today. He had never wanted to survive past his sibling. Yet, as always, the tables had been turned against him once more. Instead of Sasuke, he was one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha clan. Sickened, Itachi turned away.

It wasn't supposed to end this way.

The wind picked up slightly, its howling equal to that of a frightened child. Itachi smiled sardonically, recognizing the echo of his own soul. As he listened closer, however he caught the sound of another voice in the gale.

"H-help! S-somebody, please help me!"

Itachi turned in astonishment, resisting the urge to rub his eyes furiously in an attempt to banish the fog left from overusing his sharingan for so many years. Was there a child here? He hadn't sensed anyone other than himself and Sasuke... Pacing slowly around the smoking ruins, Itachi listened closly for the voice.

"H-hey!" a shaky voice sounded above him.

Itachi's head shot up to the wall where Sasuke had centered his Kirin attack. A small face peered down, eyes wide in fright.

"C-can you get me down?"

Itachi's jaw fell lax. There was no way a child could be here, not after the explosions that had torn the compound apart.

"Hold on a minute," he called thickly, still trying to muddle out the unexpected situation.

The child whimpered and pulled back from the edge as though afraid of falling. Despite his exhaustion, Itachi gathered his strength and leapt nimbly to the top of the column. He nearly fell backwards a moment later.

Dark eyes too large for the small face met his own, and Itachi quickly took in the spiky hair fanning out like a duck tail and a filthy dark vest that was too long for any youngster. Itachi's eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

"Sasuke?" he asked slowly.

The child looked up, his features confused and frightened. A light of recognition dawned and he stumbled to his feet. "Niisan!"

Itachi took a step backwards. He wasn't sure what he expected, but the bright smile and relieved cry was the last thing he could have hoped to hear. _Sasuke... Don't you hate me?_

To the contrary, the child ran up and slammed into Itachi, wrapping his tiny arms tightly around him. Looking up, young Sasuke frowned.

"Niisan? What's wrong? Where are we, niisan?"

When Itachi failed to answer, Sasuke's lower lip began to tremble. "Niisan, what happened?" he asked shakily. "Where are Kaasan and Tousan?"

Itachi's horrified eyes spoke volumes, and Sasuke found himself backing away. "What's going on?" he repeated in a stronger tone. "Why are we here? What happened to you, Itachi?"

Itachi fought down the urge to burst into maniacal laughter. Could it be true that his brother didn't remember anything that had happened over the past eight years? Gone was the cold, malice filled teenager. Faced now with the innocent child Sasuke had once been, Itachi didn't know what to do. He wanted to convince himself that this was an illusion, that he was either mad or having some crazy dillusion before death. He wanted Sasuke to snap out of it and return to normal, demanding vengeance for his clan's murder.

More than anything else, Itachi wanted to scoop his little brother into his arms and pretend that the last eight years had never happened.

But he couldn't. Nothing would ever erase the blood on his hands from the massacre eight years before. Sasuke would find out what his beloved niisan had done, and everything would be over. There would be more hate, more death. Itachi had been prepared for that before, but he couldn't wait eight more years for Sasuke to grow strong enough to finish the job. Itachi was already dying.

The sad smile twisted at Itachi's mouth again as he looked into the distance. "Foolish little brother."

The words came instinctively. Sasuke really had done himself in this time. Hadn't he caught on to the fact that Itachi was far older than thirteen? The telltale signs of his older brother's sickness should have been recognizable. Little did Sasuke seem to realize that he was soon to be one of the last remaining members of his clan.

"Itachi, stop it!" Sasuke shouted in a panic. "Why are you acting this way? What happened? Where are Kaasan and Tousan? Tell me, Itachi!"

A harsh sob tore past Itachi's throat and he swiped away the tears that suddenly burst free of their emotional prison. "They're dead, Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped shock still in hororr, and Itachi desperately tried to gather his composure. When had he ever lost control like this? The reappearance of his brother's eight year old state had shaken Itachi to his core. He didn't know how to respond to the young child facing him. Once he had calloused his heart specifically in that area. Now... now he was as vulnerable as a weaponless genin.

"D-dead?" Sasuke choked out. "H-how? When? This is a joke, isn't it, Itachi?"

Itachi managed to slam the bolt on his emotions, but some still managed to leak through the cracks under the door. What could he tell Sasuke? That his brother had murdered the clan on behalf of Danzo's orders? Could he use his excuse from before and say he had killed them in his quest for power? Itachi didn't know if he could face those dark eyes again, so heartbroken and full of betrayal. It was just too much. Time was running out for him. Why bother ending his life with a replay of the past?

"Itachi?" His brother's voice was desperate. Pleading.

Forsaking the careful barriers he had built up over the years, Itachi knelt down and held out his arms. Sasuke hesitated a moment, then ran into the comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Itachi replied in a husky tone. "They're gone." He fought back the overwhelming guilt that threatened to swallow him whole. "Someone... someone attacked the clan. You - we're the only ones left."

Sasuke stared at Itachi for a minute, then broke down and sobbed convulsively in his arms. "But why?" he questioned. "Why would anyone do such a thing? Mother and Father..."

Itachi had no answer, only his own self disgust for comfort. _Curse you, Danzo. I swear there will be retribution for this._

A slight whisper of movement sounded close by, and Itachi turned just in time to see the black and white blur of Zetsu disappear into the ground. Grimly he noted that Madara would likely hear of Sasuke's age regression within the hour. It was time to make himself scarce.

"Come on, little brother," Itachi hushed gently as he scooped up the young Uchiha.

The thoughts were racing through his mind. What was he supposed to do now? Itachi knew he couldn't leave his kid brother to fend for himself, yet on the other hand, what kind of reception could he expect Sasuke to have among the Akatsuki? He hadn't even been prepared to deal with something of this magnitude.

For eight years Itachi had waited for Sasuke to grow strong enough to kill him with honor. Now... now all he had was a heartful of regret, a failing body, a handful of lies, and an eight year old brother to deal with. Everything had taken place before he was twenty-two years of age. It didn't seem fair.

Realizing that contemplating the problem wouldn't solve anything at the moment, Itachi leapt to the ground. His leg, already weakened from Sasuke's shuriken attack, collapsed underneath him. Too exhausted to halt his momentum, Itachi collapsed onto the ground.

Sasuke gave a cry as he tumbled a few feet away. Shaking the stars out of his eyes, he shouted anxiously when he saw Itachi's pain streaked face. "Niisan! You're hurt!"

"I'll be fine," Itachi grunted as he forced himself into a sitting position, his arms shaking from exertion. He couldn't imagine the agony it would cause Sasuke if the eight year old realized _he_ had been the cause of his older brother's injuries. Considering that Sasuke had no apparent memories of the past eight years, Itachi was certain the realization would shatter his brother's young mindset.

"No, you're not okay," Sasuke shook his head vehemently as he ran to Itachi, stumbling over the oversized shirt he was swamped in. Kneeling down, he searched Itachi's face. The haunted, pain filled gaze frightened him even more than his brother's wounds.

"It's gonna be okay, niisan," Sasuke tried to comfort. "You'll be okay... right?"

His words ended in a tearful hitch. Kaasan and Tousan were dead, and apparently the rest of the clan along with them. Was he going to lose Itachi as well? Terror coursed through Sasuke at the thought. He couldn't remember anything past leaving school that afternoon, but the horror seared in Itachi's eyes told him that something terrible had happened. Itachi must have been injured in the attack, which meant that things were really bad. Sasuke had never dreamed that his older brother could be hurt in battle. Itachi had always seemed so invincible.

Looking closer, Sasuke shivered slightly. Why did Itachi look so much older now? Was it due to his injuries, or something more? Sasuke had heard that emotional trauma could age someone far past their years, but was it possible for that to happen in so short a time?

Itachi suddenly shuddered violently, and without a sound he collapsed to the fire scorched cobblestones.

"Niisan!" Sasuke shouted. Tears filled his eyes as he shook Itachi's shoulder, trying to wake him. "Nissan, please get up," he choked. "Please don't die, too."

A soft rainfall had begun earlier, and the water now fell in torrents as though to mourn the loss of Itachi Uchiha. Sobs wracked Sasuke's body as he curled up next to Itachi and clutched his brother's arm. Was he all alone now, without anyone left?

A darker shadow covered Sasuke's face. He looked up and felt a thrill of fear as an orange masked figure leaned forward.

"Who - who're you?" Sasuke stammered.

The man growled behind his mask. "Useless." Bending down, he shoved Sasuke aside and pressed his hand roughly against Itachi's neck.

"Leave him alone!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped forward and grabbed the man's arm. "Leave him alone!"

With a grunt of irritation the masked figure shook him off. "I have no use for you any longer."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he scrambled backwards as a sword appeared in the man's hand. "What are you doing?" he shrieked in panic.

The man didn't reply as he raised his sword above his head. Sasuke knew he should run or try to defend himself, but he was too terrified to do anything but watch the blade descend.

Suddenly a high pitched sound filled the air, seconds before the man with the orange mask screamed. Black tendrils of a strange flame errupted around the figure as he desperately tore his cloak off.

"ITACHI!"

Sasuke shielded his head with one arm and peered around the masked figure. Itachi was sitting up, a stream of blood flowing from his blazing right eye. Red liquid continued to drip run down his face as he stared at the orange masked man.

Despite his struggles, the masked figure couldn't escape the black flames. A curtain of swirls began to surround him, but with an animal-like cry Itachi stumbled to his feet and fell forward against the man, his kunai knife striking the masked figure through the heart. Sasuke screamed as Itachi collapsed to the ground once more, his shirt covered in tendrils of black fire. The masked man gave a shout of rage and lifted his sword high in the air.

A strangled yell filled the air at that moment. A blur of orange and yellow streaked past Sasuke as a kunai knife suddenly sheared through the masked man's back. Another ninja with grey hair darted to Itachi's side and swiftly cut off the Uchiha's shirt, throwing away the remains of the burning material. Sasuke swallowed another cry and scrambled towards his brother.

Itachi looked awful. His emaciated body seemed scarcely more than skin and bones, and Sasuke was positive he could see every single ridge of his brother's spinal cord. Ugly burns coated Itachi's back where the black flames had seared through his shirt. Too preoccupied with his brother's condition, Sasuke didn't even notice as the grey haired ninja joined the battle, finally striking the killing blow to the orange masked man. To him, the most important thing in the world would be for someone to tell him Itachi would be okay.

"Please be all right," Sasuke begged his unconscious brother. "You're the only one I've got left. Itachi?"

"I guess we got here just in time," the grey haired ninja said as he tore off his burning sleeve. "Sakura, see if you can heal Itachi."

"Hai," a pink haired shinobi nodded as she knelt down beside the prone Uchiha.

"Sasuke's gotta be around here somewhere!" the blond ninja declared as he headed further into the ruins.

Sasuke looked up and nearly spoke, but his attention was distracted by the one named Sakura. The kunoichi's face was concerned, proving that the situation was worse than Sasuke had dared to hope.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Sasuke demanded frantically, his voice bordering on hysteria.

"I don't know," Sakura said without looking up. "He seems - " She raised her head at that moment and her eyes widened as she caught sight of Sasuke.

"Ka-Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura stammered as she stared at the Uchiha.

The grey haired man turned around and followed Sakura's gaze. His single visible eye registered his equal astonishment.

"Wh - What is it?" Sasuke asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

"Impossible," Kakashi breathed. He questioned in a doubtful tone, "Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, suprised that the ninja knew his name. A strangled noise came from the pink haired medic. "S-Sasuke?"

"How do you know me?" Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. Turning back to the one called Sakura, he pleaded, "Is niisan gonna be okay?"

Sakura didn't appear to know what to say. "I... uh..."

"Sas-uke!" the blond ninja's voice rang out, interrupting further conversation.

"You don't need to look any further, Naruto," Kakashi called in a stiff voice.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" the blond's face was serious as he entered, rubbing his head. His face paled as though a horrific thought had entered his mind. "Kakashi... he isn't..."

"Naruto, you'd better take a look for yourself," Sakura waved the blond over.

"What is it, Sakura?" Naruto demanded as he approached. Like the others, he stiffened abruptly as soon as he laid eyes on Sasuke. "Wha - what happened? What'd Itachi do to him? That's Sasuke, isn't it?"

Sasuke's eyes filled with nervous tears at the loud voice. He was cold, wet, and scared, and everyone was shouting about him. Now this stranger had blamed Itachi for everything. What was going on?

"Naruto, stop!" Sakura chided as she caught sight of the trembles running through the young Uchiha. "You're frightening him!"

Sakura didn't know what to make of this sudden turn of events, but her heart was torn at Sasuke's bewildered expression. She couldn't imagine that such a small, terrified child could have been trying to murder his brother such a short time before.

"Easy, Sasuke," Sakura soothed, keeping an eye on the younger Uchiha as she continued tending to the burns on Itachi's back. "Everything's all right. We're going get you out of here."

"What about niisan?" Sasuke demanded as he swiped his arm across his nose. "He's hurt! Will he be all right?"

"I'm doing everything I can," Sakura hesitated. "Don't worry, we'll take him back to Konoha. I think we can save him..."

"You've got to!" Sasuke cried out, tears streaming down his face. "Itachi said he an' me are the only ones left. K-Kaasan..."

Naruto ran over as Sasuke burst into tears once more. "Don't worry, Sasuke," he promised. "Itachi's going to be fine."

Sakura shot the blond a frustrated look, dreading the thought of breaking the news to Sasuke if his brother didn't make it. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, completely at a loss.

"It's going to be hard explaining this to the Hokage," he shook his head.

"Just tell her about what really happened," Naruto pointed out. "Come on, Sasuke's just a kid! What can he do to harm anyone? You can't blame him for something he doesn't know he did!"

Sasuke looked frantically between the two ninjas, utterly bewildered at Naruto's words. What had he done?

Kakashi sighed. "_Maybe_ we could find a way to keep Sasuke out of danger, Naruto, but what about Itachi? He's an S-rank missing nin _and_ an Akatsuki. I don't think Tsunade will be permitted to spare his life after everything that happened."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he began breathing harder. Itachi was a missing nin? But why? He had been loyal to Konoha for so long...

"Kakashi, Itachi _killed_ another Akatsuki member!" Naruto argued. "Maybe he's not bad after all! Can't we even give him a chance to explain?"

"I didn't say they were going to execute him without a trial," Kakashi corrected. "I just said that this was going to be a touchy situation."

"B-but what did Itachi do?" Sasuke asked in horror. "They're not gonna kill him too, are they?"

"See what I mean?" Kakashi rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't even know how this happened in the first place."

"It doesn't matter right now," Sakura flipped her medical pouch closed and rose to her feet. "Itachi needs further medical care right away, and I can't take care of everything without the proper supplies. Mystery solving can wait until we reach a proper hospital."

"So what do we do about Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi massaged his temples as though a sudden headache was plaguing him. "We'll have to bring him back to Konoha. Let Tsunade decide anything further."

"Kakashi, we can't let her lock Sasuke up!" Naruto objected. "Not when he's like this!"

"I didn't say that was going to happen," Kakashi replied long sufferingly. "I just said that the Hokage needed to decide what to do with him."

Stumbling to his feet, Sasuke approached the grey haired shinobi. "Kakashi Sama?" he pulled on the jonin's sleeve. "Am... am I in trouble?"

Kakashi looked down at the child's worried, innocent expression and groaned. "Great, this is just perfect."

"We can discuss it later, Kakashi," Sakura ordered brusquely. "We have to get out of here."

Sakura was shaken by Sasuke's childlike appearance as well, but at the moment there were more important matters on hand. Itachi's condition was serious, and besides that, this place was making her nervous.

"All right," Kakashi sighed. He took a long look around the reckage, mentally jotting down notes for his report. It was going to be a tedious job, explaining this to the Hokage.

"Do you think Sasuke'll be able to keep up with us?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Guess not..." Naruto couldn't move past the concept that Sasuke had gone from being a high ranked criminal to a helpless child in a single day. He wasn't sure how to act around his former teammate, now.

"Uh...Want a piggyback ride?" Naruto asked with a shrug.

Sasuke hesitated a moment as he watched Kakashi examine his unconscious brother, then nodded. Naruto knelt on the ground, allowing Sasuke to scramble up and wrap his arms around the blond's neck. Naruto shook his head. This was _too_ weird.

_Looks like I'll be keeping my promise to bring you back to Konoha, teme. I just didn't expect it to be like __**this**__._

"Careful now, watch his head," Sakura instructed Kakashi as the jonin picked up Itachi.

Sasuke whimpered, his eyes destitute. "He's gonna be okay, isn't he?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Naruto tried to grin encouragingly. "Everything's going to work out. Promise."

Kakashi shook his head, his face morose. Naruto ignored the jonin's doubts, positive that he would prove them wrong. For years he had been trying to convince Sasuke to return to Konoha. Now, an unexpected turn of events had granted his wish. Naruto didn't know exactly how this had happened, but he wasn't sure he cared. All that mattered was that Sasuke was coming home.

**. . .. . .. .. . .. . ..**

** Reviews = Updates. I have 6 stories to keep up with, and I always continue the more popular ones first.**


	2. Interrogation

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Kiba glared at Naruto, his arms folded across his chest. Sasuke peered over the blond's head, curious about the newcomers. For some reason they all seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on the answer.

"When you talked about bringing the Uchiha back, you didn't mention you'd be _babysitting_ him!"

Naruto grimaced and shifted from one foot to the other. "I can't really explain it. I'm not sure what happened myself."

"Is that really Sasuke?" Hinata moved behind Naruto's back and smiled, giving a small wave to the young Uchiha.

Sasuke returned the smile shyly, nervous in the presence of this new group of shinobi. Naruto hitched the Uchiha further up his shoulders and nodded. "Yeah," he answered huskily.

"What happened?" Shino questioned as he adjusted his glasses for a clearer look.

"We're not sure," Kakashi filled in. Turning to Yamato, he stated, "We found Itachi as well. There was another Akatsuki member, but... Itachi killed him."

"Hey, I was the one that actually drove the kunai through his heart!" Naruto piped up. "Don't start giving all the credit to the Uchiha!"

"Naruto, stop trying to show off!" Sakura rolled her eyes and thwacked the Uzamaki alongside the head.

"Hey, watch it!" Naruto complained as he rubbed the swelling lump. "It's bad enough that you pick on me, but you almost hit Sasuke while you were at it!"

"How did you manage to defeat Itachi?" Yamato asked in a low voice as Naruto and Sakura continued to argue.

"We didn't have to," Kakashi supplied. "He was barely conscious by the time we arrived. Given the extent of his injuries, I'm surprised he's even alive right now."

"This is crazy!" Kiba's shout rose over the general din. "How could he have been turned into a little kid? It's a physiologial impossibility!"

Yamato shook his head. "I don't understand any of this, Kakashi. I hope you have an adequate explanation for the Hokage."

"I'll think of something," Kakashi sighed. "In the meantime, my first concern is getting Itachi back to Konoha alive."

"What about Sasuke?" Kiba asked loudly as the young Uchiha tried to take refuge behind Naruto's hood.

Kakashi studied the group for a minute as he weighed the options. "I'm leaving Sasuke in your charge," he finally announced. "Sakura, you and I will go on ahead with Itachi. The rest of you, wait with Yamamoto. Make sure there is a space of several hours a few hours between our arrivals in the village. I want to break the news to Tsunade before we bring in Sasuke."

"I want to take a look at that other Akatsuki before we leave," Yamamoto affirmed. "We'll give you three hours."

Naruto felt a furtive tug on his hood, and he turned to see Sasuke's troubled gaze.

"Can I go with niisan?" Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"Uh, not right now," Naruto blanched. "Don't worry, Sakura will take care of him."

"But I wanna go with him," Sasuke repeated stubbornly. His brow furrowed in an adorable pout. "Itachi needs me. He's hurt an' he's really sad, an' he doesn't have anyone to tell him everything's gonna be okay."

Naruto was taken aback by level of insight Sasuke had at such a young age. For a seven or eight year old, he was rather smart. Naruto frowned. Even more unbelievable was the the concept that Itachi might actually be experiencing guilt over what had happened. He had never imagined that the elder Uhiha really cared about his brother after all.

"I'll tell you what," Naruto decided. "As soon as we get back, I'll ask if they'll let you wait in the hospital with Itachi. That way, you'll be right there as soon as he wakes up. We have to wait for a little while though, because, uh, if we leave now we'll slow down Kakashi and he won't be able to reach the hospital in time."

Naruto flustered at the clumsy excuse, but Sasuke appeared to accept it as a relevant concept. His eyes never left his brother however, as Kakashi relayed a few last orders and vanished with Sakura in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke let out a deep, heartfelt sigh and buried his face in Naruto's hood. He was utterly spent from the events of the day. Kaasan and Tousan were dead, Itachi had been hurt, and now he had been left alone with these strange ninja. Sasuke sniffed back a few tears, reminding himself that shinobi didn't cry.

Hinata's pale eyes softened in concern as she pulled out a clean handkerchief and handed it to the snuffling Uchiha. "D-don't worry, Sasuke," she smiled encouragingly. "You don't need to be afraid of us."'

Kiba snorted. "Considering that I'm ready to kill him for joining Orochimaru, you might want to rephrase that."

"Hey, cut it out, Kiba!" Naruto shot back. "You're not helping any!"

Sasuke, not catching the sarcastic lilt in Kiba's tone, drew back and clutched Naruto's neck tighter.

"Okay, okay," Kiba rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm not going to kill you. Just stop looking at me that way. It makes me feel like _I'm _ the bad guy."

Sasuke relaxed his grip minutely, not realizing that he was currently strangling his form of security.

"Ugh - leggo!" Naruto gasped as he pulled against Sasuke's wrists. For being a child, the Uchiha had one powerful chokehold!

Hinata giggled softly and gently tapped Sasuke's shoulder. "You might want to ease up on Naruto. He's beginning to resemble a tomato."

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's frantic grimace and let out a small, "Oh." Hastily he loosened his grip. Naruto fell to his knees, gasping like a dying fish.

"Great," Kiba griped. "He's barely three feet high and he's still trying to murder you. Why do I have a really bad feeling about this whole situation?"

"I didn't mean to," Sasuke defended himself.

"It's okay, Sasuke," Naruto reassured as he massaged his throat. "It was just an accident."

"Perhaps you had better not speak of Orochimaru again," Shino suggested as he nudged his glasses. "It appears that Sasuke has no knowledge of the events of at least the past four years. It won't do any good to accuse him of something he doesn't remember."

Sasuke frowned. Once again that the shinobi were speaking of him in mysteries. "What am I s'posed to remember?"

Naruto and Kiba hesitated, shooting one another a glance. Hinata flushed and looked away, leaving Sasuke to wonder what secrets they were hiding from him.

"Ah... it's nothing, Sasuke," Naruto said with a nervous laugh. "Just kidding around."

"This is becoming rather complicated," Shino surmized.

"Do you think he remembers any of us?" Kiba scratched his head, exchanging a helpless shrug with Naruto.

Sasuke was at a loss to confirm or deny the shinobi's question. Some of the names jogged a memory, but none of the faces matched his friends back home.

Searching the area, Naruto noticed, "Hey, where's Yamamoto Sensei?"

"H-he went back to inspect the compound," Hinata replied. "He wanted to see if he could gather any information from the dead Akatsuki."

"This is going to take a while," Kiba yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm not going to stand around here for three hours while we wait for the other Uchiha to get checked into Konoha. At least we can set up a semblance of camp for the time being."

"Sasuke's probably tuckered out, anyways," Naruto agreed. "He... he's had a pretty long day."

"_Really_ long," Kiba muttered as he kicked a pebble into the underbrush. He continued mumbling to himself as he began gathering fallen branches and tossing them into the center of the clearing. Akamaru assisted, dragging a few smaller limbs over before running off to chase a squirrel.

"Hey, you're supposed to be helping me!"

Naruto grinned at Kiba's indignance, then glanced back as Sasuke tugged on his collar.

"I wanna get down now," the young Uchiha whispered. His eyes flitted nervously as Naruto set him on the grass. Backing away from the group of shinobi, Sasuke was relieved to reach the relevant 'safety' of a large tree without showing his fear. His attempts at evading the others did not go unnoticed however, as Hinata soon approached him.

"Hi, Sasuke," the girl smiled brightly as she knelt close by. Sasuke had always found the hyuuga clan's white eyes to be a little disconcerting, but somehow Hinata had learned to reflect a sense of compassion in their blank depths. He found himself scooting closer, anxious for reassurance in this confusing, dark world he had awoken to.

"Is Itachi gonna be okay?" Sasuke asked plaintitively as Hinata placed an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Hinata was quick to say, noting the unease accompaning the Uchiha's repetative question.

Sasuke fiddled with the oversized shirt swathing his body, twisting the material between his hands. "If... if something happens to Itachi," he began in a low, tremulous voice, "Who's gonna take care of me?"

Sasuke's eyes met Hinata's own, his dark orbs glimmering with unshed tears. "Nissan said that... that Kaasan and Tousan... They're gone." His voice ended in a whisper, a teardrop slowly tracking down his face. "He said a bad man killed everyone... Itachi doesn't lie to me. Are they..._gone_?"

Hinata felt as though someone had punched her in the gut. The look in Sasuke's eyes was forlorn and lost, reflecting his terror at finding himself alone in the world. It didn't seem possible that this was the same Uchiha who had attempted to murder Naruto on a 'mere whim' not too long before.

"Y-yes, Sasuke," Hinata stammered, a few tears of her own trickling down her face as she shared in the Uchiha's sorrow. "Someone... someone killed them all."

As if the confirmation was all he needed, Sasuke wrapped his arm around Hinata and burst into tears. Kiba and Naruto exchanged a glance.

_'Not a word,'_ Naruto mouthed to the Inuzuka.

Kiba nodded his understanding and passed the message on to Shino. Why Itachi hadn't revealed his part in the clan massacre was beyond them, but the less Sasuke knew of the truth the better. The inexplicable age regression in the youngest Uchiha was hard to grasp, but at least he was no longer continuing in his quest for vengeance. None of the shinobi had any desire to set him on that path once more.

It was nightfall before Yamamoto returned. Sasuke had run out of tears hours before, and had fallen into a deep and troubled slumber. Kiba looked close to joining him, the moment Yamamato appeared he was on his feet in a flash.

"Did you find anything?" Kiba interrogated immediately.

Yamamoto didn't reply at once as he glanced towards Sasuke. "How is he?"

"He just learned about the massacre today," Hinata pushed her hair back. "He's taking it pretty hard. We didn't tell him what really happened, though. I'm not sure why, but I don't think Itachi wanted him to know about it."

"Hmm," Yamamoto was silent a moment. "I expect an explanation will present itself sooner or later. Does he remember anything at all?"

"Certainly not of the past eight years," Hinata replied. "I think we were just starting the academy at this age. He didn't recognize any of us."

"Did you find anything on the Akatsuki's body?" Naruto questioned. "Any evidence for how this all happened?"

Yamamoto shook his head, his expression grim. "The body was gone. I searched the area, but the only sign I found was scuffle marks as though something had been dragged away. Perhaps another shinobi took care of the job, but I doubt it."

"You think the Akatsuki took him?" Kiba surmized.

"I don't know," Yamamoto responded. "However, there's nothing that can be done now. Our wisest course of action will be to return to Konoha as soon as possible."

"Do you think Kakashi and Sakura made it back to the village already?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone as he set Sasuke on his shoulders once more. The Uchiha was limp as a ragdoll, completely oblivious to the world around him.

"They'll at least have had a good head start," Yamamoto concurred. "Kakashi should be able to offer a reasonable explanation in time for our arrival."

"You forget one thing, Yamamoto Sense," Naruto grumbled. "Kakashi's _always_ late."

. . .. . .. . . . .. .

Contrary to Naruto's predictions, Kakashi and Sakura approached the Leaf Village just as dusk fell. Kakashi was grateful for the cover of darkness. He was reluctant to face a delay in order to answer any inquiries concerning the capture of Itachi Uchiha. There was little time left concerning the Akatsuki.

Itachi was barely alive. Given the state of his body, Kakashi was amazed that the Uchiha had survived even this long. Itachi appeared to be hanging on by sheer willpower alone. Sakura had done what she could with the medical supplies she had available, but such an emergency called for further equipment. With any luck, Tsunade would still be at the hospital to help.

Kakashi peered ahead and motioned Sakura forward, signalling that the course was clear. The two shinobi sped through the night, keeping to the shadows in order to avoid being sighted. Kakashi tensed each time he heard movement, expecting any moment for someone to notice the injured Akatsuki he carried on his back. It was with no small relief that they finally reached the hospital.

Sakura went ahead, asking the nurse at the front desk if Tsunade was available. Either coincidence or fortune, or a mixture of both, had conspired in their favor tonight. Tsunade had just finished with her last patient ten minutes ago and had yet to leave the hospital. Running towards the stairs, Sakura nearly barrelled into said Hokage as Tsunade came down the final steps.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Tsunade questioned, instantly on the alert. "You were on your way to - "

"There's been an emergency," Sakura blurted. "I - I can't tell you the details right now, but we need your help right away!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and she pulled Sakura to the side. "Is it Sasuke?" she asked in a low voice.

Sakura shook her head. "We did _find _Sasuke..." she winced, unsure of how to explain the child Uchiha, "But he's not the one who needs the medical attention right now."

Tsunade sighed, her features stern. "It's Naruto, isn't it." So, once again Sasuke had turned against his former team. Considering Sakura's frenzied attitude, the circumstances must be more dire than she had anticipated.

Sakura, however, shook her head once more. "It's not a member of the team, Lady Tsunade. I'd rather explain it to you in private. Is there a secluded room where Kakashi can bring the patient?"

Tsunade's eyebrow rose sky high. "Exactly what are you trying to tell me, Sakura?"

"Let me bring in the patient first," Sakura requested. "You'll understand, then."

Tsunade shot the kunoichi a suspicious look. "Room 315," she informed. "What's the situation?"

Sakura let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "The patient has severe burns covering his back, an open wound on his right leg, second degree burns on his right hand, bleeding around his eyes, extreme chakra depletion, and he appears to be badly malnourished."

"Three guesses that it's an Uchiha," Tsunade remarked sardonically with a shake of her head. "Fine, I'll get the room ready."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade," Sakura replied gratefully before taking off down the corridor.

Kakashi was waiting under the shelter of the roof eaves when Sakura exited the hospital with an rolling stretcher. The jonin leapt down lithely, silent as a cat.

"Room 315," Sakura informed. "I haven't told Tsunade exactly who her patient is, yet."

"Always leaving me with the hard parts of the mission," Kakashi sighed ruefully. "I suppose I get to explain what happened to Sasuke, as well."

"Sorry, but I'll be to busy with the medical details to help you there," Sakura retorted with a fleeting grin. Her gaze turned serious as she studied Itachi. "He looks worse than before."

"Transporting an injuried ninja for such a distance always has its risks," Kakashi eased the unconscious Uchiha onto the stretcher. "If you hadn't acted immediately, he might not have even survived this long."

Sakura's frown deepened and she bit her lip. "Kakashi Sensei, what are we going to do about Sasuke?" She couldn't move past the question, despite the condition of Itachi. It was unnerving, how the young man she had once sworn to follow to the ends of the earth had been returned to them in the form of a young child. How could _anyone_ expect to behave around him now? The entire situation was too bizzare.

"Concentrate on the task at hand," Kakashi responded as he arranged the sheet to cover most of Itachi's face. "You can concern yourself over Sasuke when the time comes."

"Of course, Sensei," Sakura nodded and brushed her hair out of her face. Kakashi was right. She couldn't lose her composure.

Taking the lead once more, Sakura rolled the stretcher through the hallways. Kakashi was close behind, weaving his way through the hoard of medical ninjas. The hospital was in a frenzied yet calm state as usual, with nurses hustling about and barking out orders. Sakura was accustomed to such an environment, and scarcely hesitated as she made her way to room 315. She reckoned she was fortunate that the hospital floors were numbered with the highest levels on the lowest floor. Carrying Itachi up two flights would have put even more strain on the Uchiha's weakened body.

Tsunade was already waiting when Sakura and Kakashi arrived. The room had been prepared beforehand, and Kakashi was promptly shooed out so that the medics could get to work. Tsunade's eyes were lit with curiousity as she pulled back the blanket covering the patient's face. Sakura winced as Tsunade's hands dropped, her face an unreadable map.

"You brought Itachi back."

Sakura waited hesitantly for the Hokage to continue. At last Tsunade snapped out of her daze and began setting up the equipment. Sakura followed suit, strategically inserting an IV in the shrunken vein at the inside of Itachi's elbow.

"How did you defeat him?" Tsunade questioned as she eased the Uchiha onto his side and fitted an oxygen mask over his face. Her brow furrowed as she examined the raw burns coating Itachi's back.

"We didn't do anything," Sakura replied. "It was all rather confusing."

"Embellish," Tsunade shot the pink haired kunoichi a dark look before returning to her task.

Slowly Sakura explained the team's arrival at the ravaged compound, the attack of the other Akatsuki against Itachi, and finally the discovery of a younger Sasuke Uchiha. Tsunade listened while working, her hands swift and efficient as she tended to the countless wounds. The conversation was slowing the healers to a point, but the information was just as vital as the medical treatment. Never before had such a circumstance crossed Konoha's path.

"Where is Sasuke now?" Tsunade's tone was unhurried, as though teenagers reverting into young children was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Kakashi advised that Sasuke be sent along later," Sakura filled in. "He wanted to tell you about what had happened first."

"It's well enough that he did," Tsunade nodded. "I was prepared to deal with _one_ Uchiha. Two is going to be an entirely different matter. Does Sasuke remember anything, or was his mind affected as well?"

"I think he recalls some things," Sakura offered. "He recognized Itachi, and he knew about the massacre of the Uchiha clan. He didn't seem to know any of us, however."

"Probably doesn't remember anything past a certain age point," Tsunade deciphered. Her words were calm, but Sakura could sense the underlying tension in the Hokage's voice.

Sakura waited a moment before asking, "What are we going to do about Sasuke?"

"Do about him?" Tsunade's head shot up, her face incredulous. "I'm not thinking about anything besides my current patient." Under her breath she mumbled, "Especially when it comes to dealing with a sixteen-turned-seven-year-old."

Sakura made no comment, understanding the Hokage's dilemma. Taking down a traitor ninja had been one matter, but being faced with the younger version of said Uchiha was almost frightening. How could one punish a child for a crime he didn't even know he had committed? _'Focus,'_ Sakura reminded herself sharply as she forced her mind back on the present.

Tsunade's lips were pressed in a firm line. "I don't like the way he's breathing," she murmered. "It's not just the injuries that's the problem..." Tapping her fingers against a machine, she decided, "We'll take care of the worst of things for now, but tommorrow I want to take a full examination. I have a suspicion the external wounds are the least of his worries."

Taking in the sight of Itachi's wasted body, Sakura could only agree. It was amazing that he had even survived this long. Considering the circumstances, Sakura was wholly unprepared when Tsunade opened the door and called out, "Get me Yamanaka Inoichi."

.. . .. .. .. . .. . .. . ..

_"Are you sure this is the best time? He's so weak... what if he dies under the jutsu?"_

_ "Sakura, we have no time. There's a strong chance he may not survive as it is. Inoichi will be as careful_ _as possible, but we can't risk losing this chance of studying an insider's knowledge of the Akatsuki."_

Itachi struggled through the thick haze clouding his mind, trying to place the names and voices of those surrounding him. He wasn't among the Akatsuki, that was for sure. No doubt he was among the enemy now, about to be faced with an intense interrogation.

The most perplexing matter, however, was that Itachi was certain he should have been dead long before now. The last thing he could remember was the callous look in his little brother's eyes before the monster of electricity bore down on him. How he had wound up here was beyond his comprehension.

Slowly the pieces began to mold together as the voices droned in the background. _"Weaker defense... less danger of a genjutsu... Do it now... regains consciousness..." _

_ "... survive?"_

_ "Probabilities... slim...Can't take any chances..."_

Understanding dawned. The sharp smells of antiseptic and sparkling clean surfaces brought back memories of his early days in the ANBU. Itachi finally placed where he was.

Konoha. He was back in the leaf village.

Itachi moaned softly, his lungs scarcely able to support the faint sound. He had been returned to the one place he dreaded most in the world; his home village. Itachi could almost hear the screams once more. He had schooled himself to forget that bloody night, but not all visions could be ignored.

Something had gone wrong. Itachi could remember Sasuke being there, the promised victor, yet he himself remained alive. Sasuke had been devoted to his quest for vengeance since he was eight. It wasn't possible that he would have left without ensuring that Itachi was dead. Somehow, Sasuke had been prevented from taking that measure.

The memory suddenly hit Itachi like a blow from his own Susanoo. The Kirin attack, a sudden burst of chakra, aiming the attack back at its source, the dust clearing... _Sasuke!_ Everything came together in one terrifying moment. His little brother had no idea of what had just happened to him. For a young man to revert into the state of a child was a seemingly impossible occurence, and Sasuke had no knowledge whatsoever of the world he had awakened to.

Worse still, Itachi had unintentionally abandoned him at the most crucial moment. He had _lost_ his little brother! Despite his promise to protect Sasuke, he had fallen into oblivion and allowed the enemy to catch him unawares. Itachi didn't know if Sasuke had escaped or had been captured along with him, and he dreaded the possibilities.

_I wanted things to be different this time. I wanted to... to protect him. To be there as an older brother._ How he had longed for that role as the years slowly passed. It had been pure agony to watch Sasuke bear the burden of surviving his clan, only to face him down again and again until he knew his brother was strong enough to deliver the final blow to his failing body.

Perhaps it had been selfishness guiding his actions; a desperation for some form of punishment or redemption. Maybe he had only wanted Sasuke to be able to completely move past the tragedy of his clan and begin life anew in a peaceful Konoha. Either way it didn't matter. Itachi had failed miserably, and once again Sasuke had paid the price.

_Yuruse_, _Sasuke._ The thought flitted across Itachi's mind and he smiled at the irony. He had lost count of the times he had lightly jabbed his brother's forehead and repeated those same words. Simple yet meaningful, they seemed to relay the hidden depths of affection and concern that Itachi hadn't displayed since he was a young child. It had been a cruel way to treat his younger brother, but now as Itachi looked back he knew that it had been for the best. The less atachment Sasuke had for his nissan, the easier it should have been for him to properly end the battle.

The problem was, Sasuke had always been too _stubborn_ to take Itachi's indifference to heart. He had fought to be noticed even when told that his older brother was too occupied to be bothered. Even in the end, Itachi had caught the slightest flicker of hesitation in Sasuke's eyes. Not matter how horrendous his brother's crimes, Sasuke had almost been willing to forgive. Itachi could only pray that such devotion would remain in light of the aspect that Sasuke might relive his childhood. He didn't want to be his brother's enemy any longer.

_"Any sign...trap... get me out..."_

The words droned through the deep mist of Itachi's thoughts once more, and he felt a shudder of apprehension. He had to get out of this somehow. Sasuke's life was in jeopardy, even if his childlike appearance granted him the sympathy of the village. Itachi couldn't even more a finger, however, to defend himself against whatever Konoha planned next. _Is this how it ends? To watch helplessly as everything crumbles before my eyes?_ There had to be _some_ way to get himself and Sasuke to safety. For certain, neither of them would ever be fully welcome in the Leaf Village now.

_"Now!"_

Garish, white hot light seared through Itachi's ocular senses as someone pried his eyelids apart. Itachi vainly attempted to blink, his nerves screaming as though someone were driving a kunai through his brain. Temporarily blinded, he didn't recognize the trap until an unwanted presence invaded his mind.

_ "Don't fight me and I'll finish this quickly." _The voice was hesitant, as if the invader hadn't expected his victim to be conscious.

Itachi might have been weakened physically, but his mind was still sharp. Indignance flared through him at the intruder's violation of his only sanctuary. The interrogator drew back at the waves of anger directed towards him and began to call for assistance, but Itachi didn't give him that chance. Slamming a mental barrier across his mind to prevent the intruder from leaving, Itachi turned the tables by activating his own genjutsu. He could feel the intruder recoil in fear, attempting to dispell the illusion. Itachi gave a twisted smirk, recalling fleeting memories of similar deeds. It seemed that his life was composed of causing others pain.

Itachi could sense the panic radiating from the interrogator as he tried to remain calm despite the genjutsu. The reinforcements fought to pull their fellow shinobi away, but Itachi refused to relinquish his hold. Piercing through the shields of the other's mind, Itachi sheared away the intruder's defenses, giving the interrogator a taste of his own medicine. He could practically taste the terror radiating through the shinobi as he entered the forbidden premises. Lingering on the boarder of the intruder's mind, Itachi felt strangely loathe to explore further. He could have done so with ease, but this time something held him back. An inexplicable hesitation struck him as a picture of Sasuke's wide, trauma filled gaze filled his mind's eye.

Abruptly the vision was shattered as a sharp pain stabbed through Itachi's arm. The interrogator was ripped from his mental grasp as a lethargic sensation coursed through his veins. Itachi's last thought was to firmly bar the doors of his mind before the last tendrils of consciousness left him.

. . .. . .. . . .

Inoichi tumbled back with a ragged gasp as Itachi's hold fell slack. Tsunade retracted the needle from the Uchiha's arm, watching intently for signs that the sedative had caused more damage than anticipated. Inoichi let out a shuddering breath, shaken by the close call. In a matter of moments he could have been driven to madness, completely at the mercy of Itachi's vindictive mindset. The incident had been too close for comfort.

"We can't do that again," Tsunade voiced the thought circulating the hospital room. "Not without full assurance that he won't break free once more."

"He shouldn't have been able to fight back in the first place," Inoichi pointed out in agitation. "Certainly not in his condition!"

"What do we do now, Tsunade?" Sakura looked to the Hokage for guidance.

Tsunade made no immediate reply, her brow furrowed in intense concentration. Finally she replied, "We do nothing for the time being."

"Huh?" Sakura's head swung up at the Hokage's statement.

"That's right," Tsunade nodded slowly. "Anything we try right now will only cause further danger to the intelligence corp. If Itachi manages to survive long enough to recover, I will leave him to decide whether his life is more important than the information we need. Until then, we'll keep him sedated and under tight surveilance."

"But what about Sasuke?" Sakura blurted out.

"Sasuke?" Inoichi's face darkened as whispers of unease echoed behind him.

Tsunade hissed in irritance and frustration. "Inoichi, I will discuss this matter with you later. Sakura and I need to be left alone for the time being."

A suspicious glance was Inoichi's only reply before he ushered the rest of the shinobi out the door. Tsunade waited several minutes before running a hand through her hair, weary from the days events. Sakura stood back quietly and fiddled with a clipboard as she waited for the Hokage to speak.

"How old did you reckon Sasuke to be again?" Tsunade asked.

"About seven or eight, I think," Sakura offered.

"And he knows everything about the Uchiha massacre?"

"He says Itachi told him," Sakura affirmed, "But I'm not certain he knows that _Itachi_ was the one who did it."

"That puts things in a new light," Tsunade drummed her fingers against the table. Finally she nodded sharply, as though reaching a decision. "The minute Yamamoto arrives, see to it that he brings Sasuke to my office. No, I'm not going to even attempt to figure things out right now," she waved Sakura away as the pink haired kunoichi opened her mouth for another question. "Fact is, all I want to do is go to bed and worry about the entire mess in the morning. Sadly, I have no choice in the matter. As soon as I know how great a threat Sasuke remains to the village, I'll try to formulate some sort of plan."

"And then?" Sakura pressed.

"Until then I have an half dead Uchiha to keep around long enough for a proper interrogation, a traumatized intelligence officer to see to, a sixteen year old twit who's posing as a child, and a mountain of paperwork to wade through," Tsunade snapped. "I have no time for further questions, as it's obvious I'm going to be up for the rest of the night as it is."

Sakura closed her mouth hurriedly, cutting off her next thought. Hokage and student were equally silent for the final three hours it took to ensure Itachi's condition was stable. Sakura couldn't understand how anyone with such extended injuries could survive as long as Itachi had. It seemed the Uchiha had endless physical reserves to draw on and a resolve to match Naruto's. Sakura shook her head in disbelief as she gathered her clipboard and left the room, softly closing the door behind her.

"Well?" Kakashi rose to his feet as soon as Sakura entered the waiting room.

"He's stable for now," Sakura allowed, hesitant to give any form of hope that the Uchiha would make a full recovery. Tsunade had voiced her suspicions that Itachi's condition was far worse than they could discern at the present. If complications arose...

Sakura hurriedly banished the thought from her mind. She couldn't allow herself to dwell on the possibility that Itachi might die before the night was over. Sasuke would arrive in Konoha at any time, and she had to be there to assure him that there was still hope in his tragic world. Raising false hopes for the child was cruel, but Sakura wasn't sure Sasuke would be able to handle everyone close to him being torn away a second time. Learning of the clan massacre had been harsh enough, but the loss of Itachi would be devestating. Sakura wasn't willing to break it to the young Uchiha yet.

"Yamamoto will be here by now," Kakashi voiced the Haruno's musing. "We should go."

Sakura made no reply, but followed mutely as Kakashi took to the rooftops. Sasuke had returned at last, but Sakura didn't know how to act around her former crush. Sasuke had been almost an idol in her mind, though she never would have dared to admit it. To see him brought to the low state of a child was beyond Sakura's capabilities to comprehend.

_Sasuke, what happened to you? Will I ever see you as the distant but loyal friend that you used to be? Sasuke, won't you ever come back to us?_

Steeling her nerves, Sakura closed her mind against the doubts and lengthened her stride. What would happen would happen. For now she could only do as she had since team seven first came together. She had to remain strong and believe that everything work out as it should.

.** . . . . .. . . ... . . .**

**Sorry this took so long. I've been stuck in a writer's block for so long I'm surprised I remember how to type. I think it's the lack of rainy days or something. Or maybe it's that I've been reading everyone else's fanfiction for too long. : / Hopefully frequent updates will be back sooner or later.**

** Also, Madara is D.E.A.D. After stumbling through the war in my last story, I decided I wanted him officially out of the picture. There are plenty of antagonists to go around without adding an immortal Uchiha to the bargain. (The disappearance of his body will be shown at a later time.)**


	3. Enigma

"This way," Naruto hissed as he sped down the deserted sidewalk.

The full moon illuminated the abandoned streets, heightening the shadows and casting an eery palor on the face of each shinobi. Kiba and Akamaru ran ahead, senses open for any sign that another ninja was approaching. So far Hinata's byakugan had shown correct; they were alone for the time being.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder once more, checking to ensure that their 'youngest' member was still asleep. Sasuke had stirred as though to wake several times, but the dark tendrils of oblivion still held him firmly in their grasp. It was well enough. The Uchiha had already faced enough for one day. Naruto hoped Kakashi had done his job of warning Tsunade ahead of time. He did not look forward to what the Hokage's reaction would be if she hadn't heard the news about Sasuke yet.

"Someone's coming!" Hinata called in a harsh whisper, seconds before Kiba and Akamaru ground to a halt.

"Remember everyone, you're returning early from an unsuccessful mission." As he spoke Yamato adjusted Naruto's cloak to better conceal Sasuke. "Remain calm and whatever you do, don't mention Itachi."

"Got it," Kiba nodded, and Akamaru yipped his own affirmation.

"Here he comes," Shino noted as footsteps slowly approached.

The team waited with baited breath as the figure slowly drew closer. The rustling of papers sounded as they crackled in the shinobi's hands. At the dim light at last revealed the face of Umino Iruka.

"Dah! Iruka Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto?" the former teacher looked up from the reports he had been studying. "I didn't expect you to return so quickly." He briefly glanced through the squad, noting the two missing members. "Kakashi and Sakura, were they - "

"Aw, you know," Naruto grinned and nervously rubbed the back of his head, "They just... ah..."

"They had some paperwork to fill out," Shino filled in casually.

Iruka inclined his head in acknowledgement. His gaze softened as he realized the implications of the early return. "Your mission... it didn't work out, did it?"

Naruto hesitated to answer, instead taking great interest in the dirt below his sandals. Iruka interpreted this as a confirmation of his suspicions. He sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I wish as much as you do that things could be like they once were. I'm sure Sasuke will come back on his own, given enough time."

Kiba snorted rudely behind his hand, disguising the sound under a series of coughs. Iruka made no comment, knowing his own doubts had been thinly veiled under his words of comfort. It was hard to witness Naruto's anticipation each time he set out to find his former teammate, only to see him stagger back to Konoha in defeat once more.

The thought of Sasuke's cruelty towards those who were once his fellow shinobi sent a wave of disgust and anger through Iruka. Someday the Uchiha would have to be brought down, whether or not by his own accord. Too many lives had been horrifically altered to allow things to continue. It would not be long before Sasuke was granted only two options; surrender, or be hunted down as the criminal he was.

Iruka sighed. Naruto would never move past Sasuke's death, should the brutal deed prove necessary. The Uzamaki had always upheld the strongest faith that even the darkest shinobi had a glimmer of light hiding in the shadows of their heart. Sasuke was only one of many who would dash Naruto's hope in the future. Iruka couldn't understand why the blond still fought for his renegade friend.

Clearing his throat as the akward silence wore on, Iruka shuffled his reports and excused himself from the group. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. That particular meeting had been too close for comfort. He had feared throughout the entire conversation that Sasuke would wake at any minute. For now, however, the young Uchiha slept like a -

"Iruka Sensei!"

Naruto yelped and Iruka swung around as a child's voice piped up from the folds of Kiba's cloak. Wriggling out of the confining material, Sasuke clambered onto Naruto's head and waved frantically for his former teacher's attention. A cascade of reports fluttered to the ground as Iruka stared in disbelief. Hinata gasped softly and Yamato groaned. There was no use trying to hide the Uchiha any longer. Once again he'd blatantly announced his presence to the entire region.

"That - that's..." Iruka's mouth closed and opened like a fish as he stared at the youngster. "That's Sasuke!" he gasped in a hoarse whisper.

Sasuke continued his upward climb, bruising Naruto's ear as he tried to find a firm foothold. He waved once more, thrilled beyond measure to see his teacher. At last, here was someone he recognized! Iruka would take care of things until Itachi was better, he just knew it!

"Iruka Sensei!" Sasuke called again, a muffled oath coming from Naruto as the raven haired Uchiha slipped momentarily.

"Sasuke, get off my head!"

"_That's_ Sasuke?" Iruka's eyes bulged as he stepped in for a closer look.

Sasuke fell back onto Naruto's shoulders at the blonde's insistance, his hands still reaching out to Iruka. "Sensei, didja see Itachi? Is he gonna be okay?"

Iruka spun to face Yamamoto. "You found Itachi as well? Is he also..." he gesturedhelplessly towards Sasuke.

Yamato shook his head, motioning for silence. "We need to discuss this elsewhere," he ordered in a hushed tone. "The Hokage does not intend for the village to know of this yet."

Iruka's mind was teeming with questions, but he respectfully held his tongue. Sasuke's face fell as he realized his teacher wasn't going to help him. Why did everyone act like he was a stranger? Sasuke couldn't recall anything changing. Only... perhaps the death of the clan was was making people jumpy. Maybe they thought _he_ was dead too, and were surprised to see him. The concept firmly established in the eight year old's mind, Sasuke tried again.

"Iruka Sensei, I'm not killed! Itachi says everyone's... the clan's..." Sasuke's voice trailed off for a moment before he tried once more. "But I'm not dead, right? Iruka Sensei, I'm scared! What... what are we gonna do now?" Sasuke clenched Naruto's hood, fighting back another wave of tears.

Iruka's eyes softened, the sheer impossibility of the situation suddenly becomming irrelevant in his mind. All he could see was a terrified child who had lost his entire family in one night, a young boy who feared for the life of the brother who had commited the crime. Pity washed through the teacher as Sasuke's gaze sought his own for comfort.

"He really is Sasuke," Iruka murmered. He smiled slightly at the thought, earning another pleading expression from the Uchiha. Swinging his head towards Sasuke, Iruka exchanged a silent request with Naruto. The blond nodded reluctantly before handing his young protege off to the teacher.

Although the shinobi named Naruto seemed kind enough, Sasuke wanted to be with someone more familiar for now. He had known Iruka Sensei for a long time, after all. Even before Sasuke had joined the academy, the teacher would often greet him and the other children. Sasuke chewed his lip as Iruka set him on his shoulders. The Sensei had changed since the massacre, too. Iruka seemed so sad now, almost as much as Itachi. Snuffling quietly, Sasuke ducked his head and wrapped his arms tightly around his only recognizable form of security. It seemed that everybody had been affected by the clan's death. It hurt him inside, worse than he could ever have imagined.

"Can I go home now?" Sasuke whispered, imagining a quiet, dark corner where he could pretend nothing in the world was bad.

"We have to take him to the Hokage first," Yamamoto explained to Iruka. "He doesn't understand everything about _it_ yet."

"Ah," Iruka replied slowly.

There it was again; the nagging feeling that everyone was hiding something he should know about. Sasuke sighed loudly and let his hands fall limp. He felt so lost and empty inside. "When will Itachi come back?"

Iruka stiffened. "I don't know, Sasuke," he answered eventually. "I just don't know."

"We should get going," Shino broke in. "It won't be long before dawn."

"You will tell me what's going on later, right?" Iruka insisted, aiming a sharp glance towards Yamamoto.

"I'll explain everything in front of the Hokage." Yamato glanced towards the brightening sky. "I understand you may all wish to remain until you know the Hokage's decision, but it will be best if we split up from here. Iruka and I will take Sasuke. The rest of you should go home. We'll inform you of the Hokage's decision as soon as possible."

"I'm going with Sasuke," Naruto responded, his chin jutting out in a defiant gesture.

Yamamoto hid a smile. "I don't suppose even a direct order could keep you away. Very well, then. Kiba, Hinata, Shino; you'd better head back. Naruto, come with me. I expect Tsunade will wish to question your part in this as it is."

Kiba shrugged, giving his reluctant assent. "If he grows up overnight, though, let me know. I still owe him a - "

"Later, Kiba," Yamato warned as Sasuke shrunk back, his eyes wide in apprehension.

Kiba muttered something under his breath before following Hinata and Shino into the gloom. The darkness was fading as streaks of magenta painted the horizon. Dawn was not far off.

. . .. . .. . . .. . ..

Tsunade rested her cheek in her hand, tapping a pen absently as she studied the eight year old enigma that was currently sitting on her desk, sucking a piece of ume candy. Sasuke gazed around the room in wonder, his thoughts no doubt centering on the fact that he was in the Hokage's office at all, nevermind the abnormalities of recent events.

"Sasuke..." Tsunade began hesitantly as she straightened. She paused, unsure how to continue.

Sasuke glanced up, his head tilted in childish curiosity. "You're not the Hokage," he said manner of factly.

Tsunade blinked. She had forgotten that, being eight years old in his memory, Sasuke would only remember Sarutobi as being in charge. Sakura had been correct in her theory that nothing beyond the Uchiha massacre had been retained in Sasuke's mind.

"Actually... I am the Hokage now," Tsunade corrected carefully.

Sasuke's eyes darkened and he shook his head. "Uh-uh. He's s'posed to look really old, an' he wears a funny hat."

"I know, Sasuke," Tsunade explained. "The Hokage you know of... well, he died when..."

"He was killed during the Uchiha massacre," Yamato hastily filled in, shooting Tsunade a quick glance for approval.

The Hokage sighed. It was far from true, but explaining that Sasuke had forgotten eight years of Konoha's history was something Tsunade did _not_ wish to undergo at the moment. "That's right," she lied. "I'm the new Hokage now."

Sasuke's eyes had welled up at the reminder of the Uchiha massacre. Withdrawing into himself, he wrapped his arms tightly around his knees, candy forgotten.

"What's gonna happen to me now?" he asked in a small voice.

Tsunade found herself at a loss for words once more. The realization hit in a stunning moment. This was her chance to finally set things to right. If Sasuke knew nothing of Itachi's part in the Uchiha massacre, he would have no drive for revenge. If he were to be raised in a loving family, he might not even desire to kill Itachi should he discover the truth.

Tsunade's thoughts raced. This was it. A once in a lifetime chance to prevent a disaster before it even began to take form. Sarutobi had made a mistake in allowing Sasuke to ostracize himself, thereby giving him time to nurse his hatred for the world. Tsunade would not let it happen again.

"For the time being I'll..." Tsunade hesitated to mention 'orphanage,' giving Naruto the opportunity to interupt in once more.

"We can look after him, can't we, Hokage?" the Uzamaki requested with unfettered enthusiasm. "I mean, Sakura and Kakashi and I already... um... you know, met him before, and I know Sai won't mind working with him. Can't he be with team seven? It's where he belongs!"

Tsunade shook her head. "He needs a _family_, Naruto," she replied firmly. "A ninja squad cannot replace that. You'll always be called away on one mission or another. A child needs stability in life, and you cannot provide that for him right now."

"Then I'll quit!" Naruto insisted. "I'm still a genin, and it's not like waiting a few more years is gonna hurt anything! Let me look after Sasuke. I know more about him than anybody, after all." He added as an afterthought, "Besides, we're both orphans. Who would know better about how he's feeling than me?"

"Naruto, I cannot allow that," Tsunade refused. "You're only sixteen, and you have no other means of income save what you earn on missions. I understand your desire to look after Sasuke, but what he needs right now is a proper family and a stable environment, neither of which you can supply."

"But, Tsunade!"

"Can't I just stay with Itachi?" Sasuke spoke up. He chewed his lip nervously as all conversation stopped. He had remained silent during the argument concerning his fate, but all he wanted was to be with his older brother.

Tsunade looked away, her gaze troubled. "No, Sasuke," she replied, dashing Sasuke's hopes to the ground. "Itachi is... incapable of taking care of you at the moment."

Sasuke sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve, the stress of the day's events reaching the breaking point. "Hokage-sama," he remembered, "Itachi's only thirteen. He can't be alone, neither. What's gonna happen to him?"

An akward silence filled the room. Naruto shuffled his feet and Yamato cleared his throat loudly. Iruka rubbed the back of his neck nervously, but it was Tsunade who finally broke the ice.

"We might as well tell him," she sighed. Turning to face Sasuke, she said gently, "What I am about to reveal to you is very difficult. I want you to listen closely, and tell me if this becomes too much for you to take. Understand?"

"He... niisan's not... he's not... _dead_, is he?" Sasuke's voice broke on a choked sob as the implication sank in.

"No, he's still alive," Tsunade was quick to reassure. "However, everything is very different from what you think. You see, the Uchiha clan was destroyed eight years ago."

Sasuke blinked in stunned silence, not daring to comprehend what Tsunade was telling him. "What do you mean?" he asked in a quavering voice.

"You're from the past," Tsunade enlightened. "You were somehow... transported to the future." She didn't know any other way to describe the uncanny turn of events. "Everything is different from what you knew. You and Itachi are now the last of your clan."

In his mind's eye Sasuke imagined he was in a tunnel, where everything was blocked out save what Tsunade had just told him. He had travelled through time? Perhaps that was the explanation for why he had been stranded on the wall, and why Itachi looked so much older. A revelation hit, accompanied by a wave of relief.

"If I'm eight years in the future," Sasuke considered, "Then Itachi's eight years bigger. He could take care of me now."

"I already told you, Itachi is incapable of raising you." Tsunade rubbed her forehead in agitation. "A great deal has changed in eight years. Your brother has... changed, to say the least. For the time being he must remain in custody of Konoha."

"Cus-toe-dee," Sasuke sounded out the word carefully. "You mean like arrested? But what did he do?"

"That's not for me to say," Tsunade evaded. "Now do you understand why you cannot stay with Itachi?"

Sasuke shook his head vehemently. "Uh-uh. I wanna see him," he insisted.

Tsunade slammed her forehead onto her palm. "Could someone else please get this through to him?"

"I know he's sick," Sasuke frowned, "But he's always there when I'm sick. He needs me right now."

"Sasuke," Naruto said kindly, "Itachi won't even know you're there. He's really bad off, see, and when people get that sick they just need to be left alone. When he gets better he'll want to see you, but right now isn't the best time." Naruto kept his words simple, hoping Sasuke would understand.

The young Uchiha seemed to have grasped what Naruto was saying, and he said nothing more. Sasuke's eyelids began to droop as exhaustion finally pulled him into the dark well of oblivion.

"I think he's had enough for now," Iruka noted, moving forward to prevent Sasuke from falling off the desk.

Tsunade gave a tired nod of agreement. "Iruka, take him down to the hospital. See if they have an empty room he can sleep in." She stiffled a yawn. "I'll finish dealing with this in the morning."

"You know, if nothing else, I could keep an eye on him until you find a better arrangement," Iruka offered, setting Sasuke on his shoulders piggyback style.

Tsunade inclined her head. "That is a possibility," she admitted. "I'll think about it in the morning. Everyone. Out. I have paperwork to do."

Iruka and Naruto exchanged a glance before leaving in the direction of the hospital. Yamato lingered, studying the mountain of reports littering Tsunade's desk.

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

Tsunade shot the jonin a glare. "As if _this_ is the perfect hour to question my sanity?"

"What will you do if he recovers his memories?"

Tsunade ran a hand through her hair. "Worry about that when the time comes, I guess. Maybe, just maybe, there's a chance we can turn things around. I want to take advantage of it while I still can."

"I doubt any of us are willing to admit the risk we're taking," Yamato warned, "But we're behind you every step of the way."

Tsunade smiled grimly. "I'm likely leading us straight into disaster, but it's nice to have your support." She rubbed a hand over her face. Of all the soft hearted schemes she had fallen into, this had to be the most foolhardy. One wrong move, and Tsunade had a feeling everything would cattapult into disaster. Not for the first time, she questioned if she was doing the right thing.

… . . . . . . . ..

_Swimming in blackness, each breath seemingly more painful than the last. Razor sharp needles piercing his lungs with every inhale. Numbed aches searing with a vengeance as always during those first waking moments. Inky blackness, clouding his mind, shooting lances of agony through his groggy head. This was the way it had always been. This was the way it would always be, until a slow wasting death or another's sword claimed its victim at last. Pain. Neverending, never to be ignored. Bound forever, in a wasted shell until merciful emptiness freed him once and for all._

Muted voices slowly drifted into Itachi's subconsciousness, the pounding in his skull renewing with a vengeance. Flinging an arm out, he fumbled blindly for the vials of medicines he always kept close at hand. A glass of liquid tumbled to the floor, shattering on impact. Startled, Itachi forced his eyes open. He squinted in the radiant sunbeams filtering past the shades and raised his hand to shelter his faded vision. Blurry images depicted a typical hospital room; impeccably clean tables and trays, freshly starched sheets and blankets, and a sparkling polished floor that even Mikoto would have been proud of.

Itachi winced and sank back into the pillow, his eyes pained by the glaring white walls and surfaces. Closing his eyes once more, he reminisced the events that had led up to his capture. He couldn't believe that Sasuke had failed to kill him. True, he hadn't made it easy on his little brother, but surely it wouldn't have been that hard to finish off a dying shinobi. How could Sasuke have messed up so drastically?

The knowledge of Sasuke's current condition made Itachi sick to his stomach. Where was his little brother right now? Had the village shown mercy to him due to his innocent appearance, or had they locked him away like a common criminal? Self revulsion swept through Itachi as he tried to imagine what fate awaited Sasuke. He had expected his brother to return a hero after his death, not a helpless child who was naïve to the deceitful and horrific truths of Konoha. An image of Danzo swept through Itachi's mind, and he ground his teeth. He had left his little brother at the mercy of the most deplorable man outside the Akatsuki. If Danzo harmed even one hair on Sasuke's head…

His head swimming with fatigue, Itachi surrendered to despair. He was at the end of his rope now. Of all the times Sasuke had needed him, this was the most imperative. Yet here he lay, scarcely able to lift his head off the pillow. For years Itachi had forced his body to survive in order to die at Sasuke's hand, but that hope had been dashed the moment his Susanoo had warped. Itachi knew he no longer had the physical strength to carry on, yet still his sheer willpower rebelled against death. He had to know that Sasuke would live. He had fought for that his entire life, and he could not fail now.

Groaning softly from the familiar spasms as his body cried out for the medications that allowed it to function a little while longer, Itachi forced himself into a halfway seated position. Leaning heavily on one arm, he fumbled for the water pitcher on the bedside table and flung it at the door. True to his aim, it smashed through the small window near the top. The sound of broken crockery sounded like an alarm in the corridor outside, instantly catching the attention of the hospital personell. By the time a medic arrived thirty seconds later, Itachi was unconscious once more.

**...**

**As mentioned beforehand, I do not own Naruto. **


	4. Bargains

"I'm not sure what happened, Lady Tsunade," the frantic nurse stammered as the Hokage swept into the room. "There was a loud crash, a-and when I came in he'd already fainted!"

"Get me Sakura," Tsunade ordered curtly, too occupied with the task at hand to comprehend the medic's woes.

Itachi's was scarcely breathing, a harsh wheeze accompanying each desperate gasp for air. Once again Tsunade marveled that the Uchiha was even alive. Few shinobi managed to outwit death more than twice in their lifetime, yet this young man still continued to survive against impossible odds.

_Exactly what are you, Itachi?_ Tsunade wondered. She had expected him to die that first night when he was brought in, but somehow Itachi continued to hold on with a grim determination that Tsunade had not witnessed in her entire career as a medic. It seemed as though nothing could kill the Uchiha.

Briefly touching her fingers to Itachi's forehead, Tsunade frowned at the heat radiating from it. She turned the Uchiha onto his stomach and her alarm rose. Rusty stains plastered the bandages to Itachi's back, indicating that despite Tsuade's efforts, infection had set in. A hasty glance at the leg wound proved the same results. There was no time to lose.

Sakura arrived moments later, her presence invaluable in the state of the emergency. Even as they worked to save Itachi's life, Tsunade couldn't shake the feeling that something beyond external injuries was causing this. Her suspicions were confirmed when the first series of wracking coughs quivered Itachi's thin frame. Sparkles of ruby sprayed the coverlets. Blood.

"Sakura, finish this," Tsunade barked, leaving the task of healing the remaining infections to the pink haired kunoichi. Placing her hands between Itachi's shoulderblades, she allowed her chakra to assess the damage inside.

Deterioration.

Tsunade had marvelled at Itachi's survival before, but now her mind refused to believe that this shell was a living, breathing individual. The bloodstream was thin and polluted, providing not a shred of immunity to stave off the massive infection plaguing Itachi's body. Traces of varying medicines and drugs showed that only with a physician's help had the Uchiha remained standing all these years. Internal organs, the lungs, and the heart itself were in danger of ceasing to function altogether. Passing by these obvious symptoms, Tsunade sought out the source itself. At last she found what she hoped would prove to be the explanation. A viral strain had developed some time past, perhaps years ago. Buried deep within one of the heart stems, a damaged chakra link had mutated. No doubt it had finally collapsed under strenuous conditions or overtraining, breaking forth in a slow but unstoppable path of destruction.

Nearly slamming the door open in her haste, Tsunade called for backup and set to the task of purging the virus. Three other medics arrived within moments. Two of them relieved Sakura of the external healing, allowing her and the third medic to stave off the internal infection while Tsunade fought the core itself. Hours passed. Two new medic teams were interchanged during this time, cleansing the corrupt organs of the disease that had webbed through Itachi's system and maintaining the necessary equipment to keep him alive. Twice the Uchiha had stopped breathing, a surge of chakra towards the heart granting him enough strength for another tortuous breath. Even with an oxygen mask Itachi could barely draw enough air into his lungs.

Slowly, in minimal amounts, the decaying chakra cells were cleansed and repaired. The infection crept back with each passing hour, allowing the purified bloodstream to renew starved organs and shrunken veins. Even as the outer deterioration began to disperse, however, Tsunade and Sakura still were unsure if Itachi would live through the next hour. The core of the virus was located in one of the main heart stems, sending grains of the infection shooting through the bloodstream every second. They seemed to be fighting a loosing battle, but at last the tide began to turn as the blockade of damaged cells broke apart. A second team of medics assisted Sakura and Tsunade in destroying the last of the clotted chakra strains, but it wasn't until nightfall that the Hokage was satisfied that the last remains of the infection had been obliterated.

Leaning heavily against a table, Tsunade allowed herself a slight smile of satisfaction. Itachi's breathing was still labored from the ordeal, but the rasping wheeze was gone.

"I don't know how he did it, think he's going to be all right," she informed Sakura.

The pink haired kunoichi released her ponytail, her exhaustion evident. "Sasuke will be please to know that." She absently studied her hairband. Looking up, she admitted, "I didn't think Itachi would make it. I doubted even you would be able to heal him."

"I was rather astonished myself," Tsunade replied gruffly. "Uchihas can't seem to just lie down and die. I wish more of my patients would be that stubborn."

Sakura snorted in agreement, too tired to laugh. An image of Sasuke rose to mind, and her eyes darkened as she remembered the younger Uchiha's current condition. "I should go tell Sasuke."

Sakura studied the ground, her thoughts in turmoil. How she wished Sasuke was himself, the sixteen year old hard headed idiot that she had fallen in love with so long ago. Even if he still would have held hatred for his brother, somehow it seemed easier to break the news to a near adult rather than a child. Sakura didn't know what to expect in the following weeks. She missed the Sasuke she had known before the breakup of team seven.

Quietly Sakura exited the room, leaving Tsunade to run the final tests to ensure no further complications would arise. Sighing heavily, she ran her fingers through her bubble gum tresses and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Sakura forced a smile onto her face before entering the waiting room, wishing to appear optimistic for the two people she knew for sure would be anxious for news.

To her surprise and chagrin, Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Iruka, and Sasuke were all present. Iruka was keeping Sasuke occupied with a lesson in henge no jutsu. The young Uchiha glanced up hopefully every time a nurse entered however, rendering the lesson useless. Hinata was curled next to Naruto, her dark head pillowed on his shoulder as she slept. The Uzamaki was fidgeting in his impatience, casting a dark look at Kiba who was snoring a short ways away. Kakashi glanced up from his infamous book as Sakura entered.

"Well?"

Sasuke bounded to his feet and ran over, his face aglow. "Is Niisan all right?"

Sakura's heart panged at the child's innocent expression, so estranged from the stoic criminal she remembered so clearly. At her hesitation Sasuke backed away, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"N-no, he isn't..." Sasuke shook his head violently. "You're lying! He's not dead!"

"Don't worry, Itachi's fine," Sakura replied hastily, inwardly scolding herself for not speaking sooner. "We just finished the surgery. He's going to be all right."

Relief washed over Sasuke's features. He lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Sakura, burying his face to hide the tears. Sakura gasped softly at the unexpected gesture. Kneeling besides the young Uchiha, she gathered him into an embrace.

Sobs shook Sasuke's small frame as memories of Itachi flooded his mind. The way Sasuke saw it, his brother had been alone for eight years while he himself had traveled forward through time. How lonely Itachi must have been, left by himself without his family, the only living Uchiha for eight long years.

The thought only resurfaced Sasuke's own loss, and the bitter tears flowed. _Kaasan... Tousan... What will I do without you?_

Strong arms encircled him, and Sasuke found himself in the comforting grip of his academy teacher. Iruka had been ever patient that day as Sasuke fired question after question concerning the new era. He learned that the Hokage had died fighting an evil snake person, leaving Tsunade as the leader of the Leaf Village. All his friends had grown up and were leading their own lives as shinobi. Itachi had carried out some criminal action that Iruka would not talk about, and was likely to be held for questioning for the next few days. Sasuke couldn't wheedle his teacher into speaking further on the subject. He worried for his brother.

"It's been a pretty long day," Iruka said softly as he gently lifted Sasuke into his arms. "We can discuss this further tommorrow."

"C-can I see niisan then?" Sasuke hiccupped.

"I'll ask the Hokage the first chance I have," Iruka promised. "Right now you should be in bed. It's already one in the morning."

Sasuke sighed glumly, disappointed that he still wasn't admitted to see his brother. At least he knew Itachi was going to get better, and now that he was back, he promised that Itachi would never have to be alone again. _Don't worry, Niisan. You don't have to be sad anymore._

Sasuke didn't care what crimes his brother was rumored to have committed. Itachi was still family, and family stood up for one another. Sasuke knew that he, for one, would never allow a felony to cause him to hate his brother. He would never stop loving Itachi, no matter what.

Comforted by these thoughts, Sasuke let his eyes droop close as dark dreams and visions rose unbidden to his innocent mindset.

. .. . . . . .. . .

The first thing Itachi noted was that Kisame had neglected to close the blasted shutters once more. Whether intentionally or not, the blue shark-man tended to 'forget' how sensitive Itachi's eyes were to the light. Muttering a curse under his breath, Itachi tucked his face into his elbow and fumbled for the shades with his other hand. A sharp tug on his wrist halted him with a start. _Shackles!_

"Uh-uh! I wouldn't do that if I were you. The Lady Tsunade will not be pleased if you break those stitches again, mark my words."

Reality crashed in and Itachi let his arm drop. Turning his face to the side, he narrowed his eyes to dispel the blur. He was lying on his stomach, bandages swathing his right arm and back. A nurse was checking the readings on the machines nearby. Itachi's wrists had been chained to the bedpost, no doubt an extra precaution should he attempt to escape.

Itachi snorted in amusement. It was hardly as though he even had the strength to flee as it was. Even if he were able to escape, Itachi had no intention of leaving without Sasuke. Knowing his past crimes, however, Itachi doubted he would ever be allowed to see his brother again. His heart twisted at the thought, the flame of rebellion flaring anew. They would not be able to contain him here forever. As soon as he was strong enough, he would find Sasuke and flee the Leaf Village forever. Hang the Uchiha honor in the eyes of Konoha. It was not worth the life of his brother.

Drawing in a shallow breath, Itachi resolved to cooperate as long as necessary to keep his captors off guard. He needed to formulate a plan, but any escape attempt would require everything he had. Somehow he had to get Sasuke safely out of Konoha. He no longer trusted the village.

Something seemed off with his body, and it took Itachi a moment to recognize a sensation he hadn't experienced for years. The pain, or lack of. Whatever drugs the medics had administered to him were working better than anything the Akatsuki could have supplied. Breathing deeply, Itachi reveled in the absence of the stabbing sensation he had known for years. It seemed ages had passed since he had last taken a breath without agony searing through his lungs.

The nurse finished her precautionary checkup, offering Itachi a bright smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm glad to see that you're finally awake," she said cheerfully. "The medics spent hours yesterday healing your body. You should be grateful to them."

Itachi made no reply, waiting for the catch.

"I hope you don't mind having a few visitors right now," the nurse continued. "All they want to do is ask you a few questions. It should be over quickly if you cooperate. We _did_ save your life after all."

Itachi sighed, pulling lightly against his restraints as he tried to ease into a more comfortable position. "I don't see that I have a choice."

"Don't worry," the nurse replied brightly, her eyes guarded. "It won't take very long. Just a few questions, maybe a couple more later if you feel up to it."

"What then?" Itachi posed the question, stopping the nurse in her tracks.

"Then…" Her voice trailed off as she nervously toyed with her clipboard. The false cheer returned. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to see what the Hokage says, won't we?"

Itachi turned his gaze to the ceiling, a sardonic smile fixated on his features. He had suspected as much. No doubt after his official interrogation was over, the Hokage would hand him over to the executioners. _If_ she was feeling merciful. She might just requisition his eyes and leave him to rot in an underground cell for the remainder of his life. Such a fate had befallen others before him.

The door slid open, admitting three members of the Konoha Intelligence. The nurse nodded hastily to them, stepping aside as though eager to flee the room. Itachi's grim smile never wavered as he watched the leader approach.

"It's been a long while since the exams," he commented.

Ibiki's face was expressionless as he met the Uchiha's gaze. "A long time," he replied stoically.

"I suppose you will be the one to conduct this interrogation."

"Let me make this clear, Uchiha," Ibiki broke in severely. "I have been granted every permission to take you apart piece by piece if that is what is required to get you to talk. Either we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. The easy way is to answer my questions promptly and correctly, after which I will send a Yamanaka in to ensure you are telling the truth. I advise that you take this route."

"And if I don't?" Itachi asked coolly.

"Then I will be forced to take further measure to ensure your cooperation. Do not deceive yourself by thinking your sharingan will protect you. We have temporarily inhibited your chakra. You are at the complete mercy of Konoha."

Itachi's only response was an even glare. Ibiki's jaw tightened, equal determination in his gaze.

"Very well, then - "

"Hold on a minute!"

Ibiki's scowl deepened as Tsunade swept into the room, her green robes billowing around her.

"Who gave you the authoritive to interrogate this prisoner?" Tsuande demanded.

Confusion flitted across Ibiki's face. "We were informed that you issued the orders yourself," he replied. "Danzo told us that – "

Tsunade spat a curse. "Danzo! I should have known. He's attempted to weasel his way under my authority since day one." After a moment's consideration she said curtly, "Ibiki your services are no longer required at the present time. The prisoner is in no condition for a full interrogation, and I do not intend to undo all the work I put into healing him last night."

The last phrase fit another piece into the complex puzzle Itachi had been trying to figure out. So, this is why the pain had faded so miraculously. He wondered how long it would last.

"Hokage-Sama, we cannot waste time. The longer we wait, the stronger Itachi will become. Let me carry out the interrogation now, while his mind is still vulnerable."

_Vulnerable._ Itachi hid a snort. Ibiki had no idea who he was dealing with. Tsunade continued arguing the point, but a sudden inspiration halted Itachi's thought track.

It was too easy.

It could work.

"Godaime Hokage," Itachi spoke up. The conversation ceased as the perturbed listeners turned to him.

"I believe I have a solution to your problem."

. .. . . .. . . . . ..

"You know, for someone his size he sure eats a lot."

After the initial screaming fit, Ino had accustomed rather well to the childlike appearance of her former crush. She had been warned beforehand by her father, but meeting a younger Sasuke had been a shock in its own. Now that her nerves had settled down, Ino was finally able to semi-comprehend Iruka's description of the events of the past two days. The blond listened halfway, her chin cupped in her hand as she watched Sasuke devour a bowl of ramen. The Uchiha seemed to have adapted to his new life in Konoha with relative ease. For certain, the inexplicable age regression had nowhere near spoiled his appetite.

"Can I have some more?" Sasuke asked plaintitively, holding up his empty bowl.

"You've had three servings already," Iruka pointed out incredulously. All the same he pulled several more ryo from his wallet and placed them on the counter. He chuckled in amusement as Sasuke's eyes lit up the moment a full bowl was placed in front of him.

"Kids. You always wonder where they put all that food."

"Is there no cure for this?" Ino questioned out of the blue. "I mean, he can't - " her voice dropped to a whisper, "He can't stay like this his whole life! We could all be married by the time he turns ten! How is he going to cope with this? All his friends are completely estranged from him."

Iruka scratched his head, completely at a loss. "I really don't know. I guess we just help him as we can and hope for the best."

The akward silence wore on until Sasuke polished off the last of his ramen and looked around expectantly.

"All done, kid?" Iruka asked hopefully as he inspected his near empty wallet.

Sasuke nodded once and scooted off his chair. "Can we go…" he faltered, remembering that Itachi wasn't allowed to see him until his 'cus-toe-dee' was over. "Can we go ta the park?" he finally mumbled.

"Not a bad idea," Iruka said, glancing at the clock.

"Don't you have office work?" Ino reminded.

"Tsunade requested I look after Sasuke until everything gets sorted out," Iruka replied. "I've been placed off duty for the time being."

"Ah," Ino commented. "Do you mind if I come?"

"Not at all," Iruka smiled. "What do you think, Sasuke?"

The eight year old stared up at Ino, his head cocked to the side. Reaching for her long tresses, he tugged until Ino knelt to his eye level.

"You don't look like Ino," Sasuke finally deduced. "You're too nice."

Ino blushed and laughed nervously. "I suppose I should be glad to hear that… right?" Inwardly she groaned. Had she been that much of a brat when she was eight?

"She can come," Sasuke decided, grinning shyly as he fell into step between the two older ninjas.

Ino could barely restrain herself from pinching the Uchiha's darling chipmunk cheeks. He was so _cute_ at this age! She almost found herself wishing they wouldn't find a way to return him to normal. Sasuke seemed so innocent compared to the cold hearted shinobi he had become.

The day grew progressively better. Though the wistful, worried expression never left Sasuke's eyes, he was thrilled at the chance to play ninja with two experienced shinobi. Of course, neither Ino nor Iruka were considered to be as good as his brother, but Sasuke was having too much fun to let it be ruined by such trivial matters.

After an hour of darting around the playground as the 'evil pig headed bad guy,' Ino settled back onto a swing and let Iruka take over the job. She knew she should be insulted at the title so benevolently bestowed upon her, but Sasuke's dark, angelic eyes let him get away with everything.

Ino grinned as Sasuke ducked under a slide, calling back taunts to goad the panting Iruka into chasing him once more. The poor, frazzled teacher was stumbling over his own two feet as a mere child outwitted him. They had made the initial war too easy for the eight year old. Sasuke had already had quite a bit of training from his brother, and that coupled with a child's endless adrenaline helped to exhaust Iruka's own chakra stores long before his enemy tired out. Given a second chance, Ino would make sure to defeat the hyper Uchiha at the beginning of the battle while she still had some energy left.

"Okay! You win!" Iruka wheezed, flopping onto the ground and gasping for breath. "You beat me, fair and square. Give me five minutes, okay?"

"Uh-uh," Sasuke shook his head. "Now I hafta capture you."

"Oh, please have mercy," Iruka groaned as Sasuke grabbed his wrist and tried to haul him to his feet. "I can't walk if I'm unconscious, can I?"

Sasuke paused a moment to consider. "No, you can't."

"Good," Iruka sighed in relief. "I'm unconscious." Closing his eyes, he let himself fall back limply to the dirt.

Sasuke stared at him in surprise for a moment. Kneeling down, he patted Iruka's cheeks and forehead like he had seen Kaasan do when Itachi was brought home unconscious from a mission once. "Iruka Sensei? Wake up, Iruka Sensei."

Feeling concerned when the teacher didn't awaken, Sasuke turned to Ino. "He won't wake up."

Ino grinned, a wicked, devious thought coming to mind. "You could try giving him CPR," she suggested.

"Huh?"

"Well, it's just like this," Ino explained, keeping an eye on the twitching muscle in Iruka's cheek. "You take your mouth and – "

"Hold it! I'm awake!" Iruka leapt to his feet faster than a jackrabbit and scrambled backwards. Ino burst into peals of laughter at the sight, and even Sasuke giggled.

"Ino woke you!" he cheered. "Now you hafta come back as my prisoner." Grabbing Iruka's wrist, the young Uchiha marched back to the village, dragging his 'prisoner' behind.

"Why couldn't I have gotten stuck with the desk job?" Iruka moaned.

. . . .. . . . . .

"No! Absolutely not!"

"You went to all this trouble to save my life, heal my wounds, prolong my inevitable interrogation, and now you shirk in the face of a simple bargain?"

"I will never hand Sasuke over to you, not even if you give me the secrets to the Akatsuki, Kabuto, and Orochimaruo on a silver platter."

"I'm surprised that you care what happens to him," Itachi bit back sardonically.

"I would feel the same about you if I didn't know you any better," Tsunade retaliated. "What do your sick plans involve this time? Hoping to retrain his mindset and turn him into a thoughtless killer once more? Perhaps you want him to join the Akatsuki this time. I'm sure you'd find plenty of despicable ways to accomplish your plans through your own sibling!"

Itachi's jaw clamped shut, his eyes flashing. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Godaime Hokage." He spat the title out like a curse.

"Really?" Tsunade replied coarsely. "Enlighten me, then."

"Only in exchange for Sasuke's life!" Itachi cut Tsunade off before she could speak further. "I'm willing to make a bet with you, Hokage. I propose that I can prove wrong your theories of Konoha's unblemished history during the third's reign and convince you that I am trustworthy in the amount of time it would take a Yamanaka to oversee my life."

Tsunade snorted. "'Trustworthy' is the last word I would use to describe you, Uchiha. Say I accept your proposal, however. Am I to understand that you would willingly allow Inoichi to look through your memories, with no tricks or genjutsu involved?" Her gaze hardened. "In exchange for what? What is the penalty if I lose this match?"

"If I win," Itachi replied carefully, "You will know that I can be trusted with Konoha's most guarded secrets and can be trusted implicitly. If I prove to be a liar, you will have gained your information without a struggle, and you will still have Sasuke. However," Itachi added slowly, "If I do prove to be telling the truth, you will know that I do not intend to harm Sasuke. In that light, if I win this wager he will be given to my care the moment I am well enough to leave the hospital."

Tsunade snorted. "Only the Akatsuki would gamble with a child's life. There will be no wager, Uchiha. Ibiki will continue the interrogation as necessary."

"What do you have to lose?" Itachi replied softly, halting the Hokage in her tracks. "If you win this match, you will gain all the information you need on the Akatsuki. If I win, you will have gained not only the secrets of the Akatsuki, but the key to preventing Sasuke from leaving Konoha once more. What I am offering you is no mere trinket. You do not know the true reasons behind the Uchiha massacre."

The intelligence squad exchanged a worried, bewildered glance. Tsunade's brow furrowed as she considered. Finally, she released the door handle and approached Itachi once more.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our deal," Itachi reminded. "Do you accept, or shall I go to my grave with the secret to Sasuke's salvation?"

The question must have hit a mark, as Tsunade's eyes flashed at his words. "Ibiki can attain this information by force…"

Itachi's expression never faltered. "I wouldn't bet on it." Nothing the interrogator could do would make him betray his knowledge unwillingly, and the Hokage knew it.

Tsunade let out a hiss of frustration. "This goes against my better judgement." Ignoring the protests from Ibiki's squad she pronounced, "Very well, then. I accept your proposal."

** . .. . .. . . .. .. . **

**Yes, this is really late. I've been lazy for a while, and suddenly felt inspired to update The Wolf and the Raven. Had to go to some work to get back in the mood for writing about Itachi again. **

**Review!**


	5. Revelations

Tsunade glared at the report under her pen, her distasteful expression threatening to scorch the paper into smouldering ash. Konoha had captured one of the Akatsuki's most elite shinobi, and a diplomatic representative was concerned over how much vacation time they deserved. She had better things to do with her time!

Slamming the door open, Tsunade called out, "Has he come to yet?"

A jonin scurried down the hall at her shout, hastily knocking on the door of a locked room and returning with the same answer. "No, M'lady. Ibiki reports that the situation has not changed."

Tsunade growled and swung the door closed with unneccessary force. After searching through Itachi's memories, both Inoichi and the Uchiha had collapsed. The strain was reasonable for Itachi, and he was likely to remain unconscious for some time. Inoichi, on the other hand, was a concern. He hadn't moved so much as to blink since the incident, and had sat imobile for hours, staring blankly at the wall. So far Ibiki was having little success in reviving his mind.

Tsunade cursed herself for her foolishness. She should have known better than to trust an Akatsuki. If they didn't find the extent of the damage to the Yamanaka's mind soon, there was a chance he would never recover.

Glaring at the cavern of reports that swamped her desk, Tsunade considered hiring the youngest Uchiha to 'accidently' incinerate them. It was worth a shot... at least until the reports concerning a fire in the Hokage's office arrived. Groaning, Tsunade slumped beside the low table and buried her face in her hands. Paperwork. She would never be free of it.

"Shizune! Where did you hide my sake?"

.. . .. .. . . .. . .

Iruka could tell from the somber expression on Sasuke's face that something was wrong. This time, he suspected it had nothing to do with Itachi.

Sasuke stared at the ground, kicking his feet in the air, his small hands pressed firmly against the park bench he was sitting on. Finally he looked up. "Iruka Sensei?" he asked hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Sasuke continued to watch his feet a few minutes before mustering the courage to speak again. "Do dreams come true?"

Iruka considered a moment, curious about the question's origins. "Sometimes, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Cause..." Another long pause followed. Without a word Sasuke's hands blurred in a series of hand signatures. "What's this?" he asked, his face straining as a small sphere of lightning appeared in his hand.

Iruka's eyes widened and he intinctively grabbed Sasuke's wrist, directing the chidori away from his leg. Sasuke gasped in surprise at the teacher's reaction and quickly released the jutsu.

"Who taught you how to do that?" Iruka questioned breathlessly.

"I saw it in a dream," Sasuke replied solemnly.

"A dream?" _Or a memory?_ Iruka felt a shiver of warning run down his spine. If Sasuke was recovering his memories, he might be able to recall the true murderer of his clan; the same elder brother he had been so concerned over the past several days. If Sasuke remembered his sworn vengeance... Iruka shuddered at the thought. "Who did you see using this in your dream?"

Sasuke's lower lip trembled and he pointed to himself. Iruka closed his eyes momentarily, grieved that things were once again spiraling apart.

"But it didn't look like me," Sasuke continued. "I was bigger. An' I felt different. Mean an' scary like. I made those hand signals and made the funny blue stuff. Then I woke up." His dark eyes shimmered with apprehension. "D'you think dreams come true?"

Iruka didn't know what to say. How could he tell a child that the nightmare he dreaded had indeed taken place? It was at times like this when the truth was far too agonizing to reveal. Still, to tell an outright lie could have its own devestating consequences.

"It depends, Sasuke. Sometimes dreams involve things you think about all the time, like someone you love or events of the day. Other times they show you stuff you don't want to see, things you never even realized existed. Sometimes they do come true to a point, but that doesn't happen very often."

"So when I saw me, that didn't mean I was gonna turn into it later?"

_I sincerely hope not, Sasuke._ "That depends on what you do with your life," Iruka answered, recognizing an opportunity. "How did you describe that person you were?"

"I was real mean," Sasuke pouted. "Mean an' scary."

"Do you want to be mean and scary?"

Sasuke shook his head vehemently. "I wanna be a great ninja, like Niisan. That other me was evil. I don't like him."

_Oh, Sasuke. If only you knew._ "Then you'll have to do what it takes to be a great ninja. Take Naruto, for instance. Everyone was cruel to him when he was younger, but instead of hating them for it he strove to prove to them that he was worth being noticed. He became one of the best shinobi of the Leaf; not merely for his capabilities, but because he showed that he cared about other people besides himself. How you handle life's everyday circumstances will decide what kind of person you turn out to be."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, thinking. His eyes brightened as he realized, "You know the future, right?"

"Well..." Iruka scratched his head, "I guess so..." Considering he knew more than Sasuke, at least.

"Then you know what kinda ninja I become! Am I strong and cool like Niisan?" The pout returned. "Or do I become mean an' big an' scary?"

"If I told you that it would ruin everything," Iruka laughed sheepishly, wishing the question hadn't come up. This whole conversation had taken an unnerving turn. "You can't know who you'll become, or you'll try so hard to be that person you'll drive yourself crazy. Be patient. Maybe you'll be an even better shinobi than you think."

Sasuke sighed heavily. "O-kay," he replied sulkily. He brooded for a minute, then asked brightly, "Can we go see Niisan now? The Hokage's been in there _all day_!"

Iruka rolled his eyes slightly and checked his watch. "It's only three thirty, Sasuke. It's going to take a while for them to make their decision."

"But I wanna see Niisan _now_!" Sasuke pleaded. "Can't they wait?"

"Tell you what," Iruka hastily switched the topic, "One of Kiba's family dogs just had a new batch of puppies. How about you pick one for Itachi?"

Sasuke's eyes brightened. "Itachi never had a puppy! He tried to bring a dog home one time, but Mom made him take it out! Can we go pick one now? Please, please, please?"

Iruka laughed. "All right, then. To the Inuzuka household it is."

Secretly, he hoped he wasn't raising Sasuke's hopes too high. It would destroy the boy completely if Itachi was executed for his crimes.

. .. . . .. .. . .. .

Inoichi slowly returned to awareness, his tight, shallow breathing easing as the focus returned to his gaze. Ibiki stood by patiently, knowing that the Yamanaka would need further time to respond. At last Inoichi looked up to him, his gaze haunted.

"I must speak to the Hokage at once."

. .. . .. . .. . . ..

Kiba had had enough to deal with when his mother began screaming bloody murder upon viewing a miniaturized Sasuke playing with her dogs. Apparently her trust in the Uchiha clan did not reach very far. Iruka winced as Tsume's shouts rang through the house. Sasuke, once distracted by the puppies, didn't even notice.

"This one's the prettiest," Hana suggested as she scooped up a cream colored wolf-dog. In contrast to her mother, Hana seemed delighted with their small visitor. She had even gone so far as to grab Sasuke's hand and practically drag him inside the minute he and Iruka arrived at the door. It was a comfort to know that at least one person would grant them a welcome reception.

"Of course, none of these are pure bred," Hana continued to explain. "Kuromaru's the father, but well, as you can see he wasn't too particular in choosing a mate."

"I heard that," the talking ninken protested. Sasuke's eyes widened at the response.

"Cool! You got a talking dog? Can I have one?"

Hana laughed. "Sorry, kid. Kuromaru's the only one of his kind. These pups are half ninken, though. Who knows, maybe you can train one of them to speak."

"Not likely," Kiba muttered from the background. He and his mother rounded the corner, their argument temporarily settled. Tsume still looked suspicious at having an Uchiha in the house, but her eyes softened as she watched the young Sasuke romp around with the puppies.

"Kind of tiny, isn't he? Looks almost like a dog himself, with that mop of hair."

"I like this one!" Sasuke announced, tugging a scruffy black puppy out from its sanctuary beneath its mother.

"That one?" Tsume asked incredulously. "That's the runt of the litter. Sure you don't want a more lively pup? That brown one next to you will be an excellent hunter."

Sasuke shook his head adamantly. "Uh-uh. I want this one."

Tsume shrugged. "Well, if the kid wants it, I guess." She smiled. "He's kind of cute. How long do you think he'll be sticking around, Iruka?"

"Honestly, I can't say," Iruka replied in a low tone. "The Hokage hasn't decided yet."

Tsume glanced between her children, a mutual understanding taking place. "Well, if he needs a place to stay, he's more than welcome here," she offered. "Give Tsunade my regards."

"I will certainly do that," Iruka nodded respectfully. Turning to Sasuke he asked, "You sure you've picked the one you want?"

"Uh-huh!" Sasuke replied with a brilliant grin. "Thank you, Kiba's Mother-San."

Tsume laughed at his reaction. "Always a pleasure to meet a polite Uchiha. Take my advice, Sasuke; never treat anyone lower than yourself. You'll make a lot more friends that way."

Sasuke nodded solemnly. "An' then I'll be a nice ninja an' people will like me like they did Naruto, right?"

Tsume blinked, completely taken aback by the response. "Well, I suppose so..."

Iruka cleared his throat nervously, muttering something about reporting to the Hokage before nightfall. Sasuke reluctantly said goodbye and followed Iruka out the door. He was clearly having some difficulty in holding his wriggling puppy still. Iruka had to admit that Tsume was right about the dog being the runt of the litter. The mutt was the scruffiest, mangiest mass of fur that he had ever set eyes on. _Itachi's going to be surprised all right... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._

"What are you going to call him?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke considered a long moment as he held the scruffy wolf-dog up for a better look. "Itachi," he finally decided in a soft voice.

"Itachi?"

Sasuke nodded as though suprised his response would even be questioned. "That way... if somethin' happens to Niisan I'll still have someone to talk to."

Words could not describe the agony inscribed in the youngster's dark eyes. Iruka laid a hand gently on Sasuke's shoulder, too choked by his own emotions to speak. _Whatever you did in the past, Itachi, you'd better come through for your brother this time. As reluctant as I am to admit it, he needs you._

... . . . . . .. .

Inoichi's reccount began haltingly, his voice gaining stregth as he spoke. Slowly the truth behind the Uchiha massacre came to light. Tsunade's pen slipped from her hand unnoticed, the forgotten impliment clattering across the floorboards until it rolled to a stop against the wall.

Nothing save an occasional question from Tsunade disturbed the Yamanaka's tale. The shadows lengthened across the room, gasting a gloomy palor to accompany Inoichi's dark telling. Tsunade's hands clenched and unclenched, her fury evident.

"All this time I thought a thirteen year old brat was behind the Uchiha massacre," she murmured vindictively. "Sarutobi intended to conceal this information to the end."

"The Hokage was reluctant for anyone to learn of the Uchiha Clan's true demise," Inoichi said. "He feared a war could erupt."

"A war?" Tsunade scoffed, "We're facing a potential threat right now! What did he think he would accomplish? To end a rebellion by destroying its leaders might have been forgivable, but to murder the women and children? It's barbaric!"

"The Third was looking for an alternative option," Inoichi nodded, "But he acted too late. Danzo and the Council pressurized him into taking an action he knew he would regret."

"Danzo," Tsunade hissed. "He was behind all this, wasn't he? As if the theft of Shisui's eye wasn't enough." She slumped in her chair and buried her face in her hands. "Curse that Uchiha. He knew I would lose this bet."

"What do you intend to do with Itachi now?" Inoichi questioned.

Tsunade drummed her fingers on the desk, deep in concentration. "I can't execute him, not after finding out he's innocent. Yet his crimes among the Akatsuki are inexcusable; I can't let him go free. The people would wonder why, and I do not wish this information to leak to the shinobi nations."

"Remember, Lady Tsunade, Itachi did join the Akatsuki for the purpose of gathering information. I learned of a number of foiled plots against Konoha even after the Third's reign"

Tsunade snorted. "A double agent, you say? I was never aware of this."

""His reccount of transferring information did end after the Third's death," Inoichi confirmed. "Which led to - "

"His first appearance in Konoha," Tsunade filled in. She cursed softly. "Blast. It's almost like he did care about Sasuke after all."

"Everything he did was either for his brother or Konoha," Inoichi stated. "Itachi was no mere traitor; in reality, he was a hero."

Tsunade snorted again, rising to her feet. "I'm not handing Sasuke over to that two faced murderer. 'Hero' or not, he's gone too far to win my favor with a tale of childhood trauma."

"You did make a bargain," Inoichi reminded patiently.

"The idea was that I would relinquish Sasuke _if_ I found Itachi to be trustworthy. He may be telling the truth, but I wouldn't place my faith in him any more than I would trust Orochimaru."

"Itachi has acted in accordance with the Akatsuki," Inoichi said, "But in all of this he has never betrayed Konoha. He hid nothing from me. His memories prove we have no reason to doubt his word. As reluctant as I am to explain the facts, we lost this round."

Tsunade frowned, biding her time in answering. "He may have proven himself to Konoha, but after what happened in the past I highly doubt his qualifications for raising an eight year old."

"If we are that concerned for Sasuke's upbringing," Inoichi suggested, "Would it not be better for him to be cared for by the one person who sacrificed everything to ensure his brother's safety? You will find no greater loyalty, Lady Tsunade; not in all the shinobi nations combined."

Tsunade slumped in defeat. It was easier for Inoichi to understand the concept of Itachi worrying for any soul other than his own. He had seen the Uchiha's memories, had tasted the same bitter despair. Tsunade, meanwhile, could only trust to the facts that others reported to her. By this knowledge she was expected to judge the fate of the world. Such was the lot of the Hokage.

"I still don't trust him," Tsunade decided, "But it appears that I have no choice. I'm not going to take a chance that he will betray us, though. See to it that several ANBU squadrons are assigned to guard him at all times. If there is any sign of his planning an escape, or if any harm comes to Sasuke, the agreement is at an end."

"Lady Tsunade, he _is_ Uchiha Itachi," Inoichi pointed out. "I hardly think the ANBU will be enough to detain him."

"Cut off his chakra, then," Tsunade snapped. "I don't care what you do, just see to it that he remains in Konoha."

Inoichi nodded. "One more thing, Lady Tsunade; if you do intend for them to remain in Konoha, we will need to consider lodging arrangements along with other neccessities. Unless, of course, you intend for Sasuke to join his brother in prison."

The last part was intended as a jest, but Tsunade was hardly in the mood. She strode swiftly the window, staring out into the deepening maroon sky as though the sunset could decipher the mysteries that composed life. "Put them in the old Uchiha compound."

Inoichi started. "Hokage?"

"The compound stands on the outskirts of the village. It's a secured area; if Itachi does try anything, we should have avid warning. At the same time, both he and Sasuke will be safer."

"Safer?" Inoichi replied quizzically.

"I want Itachi's chakra completely sealed off," Tsunade ordered. "With this precaution he will be incapable of carrying out a repeat of the Uchiha massacre. At the same time, if he does _not_ intend any harm towards the village, he will have difficulty defending himself." She turned, giving Inoichi a level gaze. "The Uchiha have many enemies now, and besides this I do not trust Danzo. The ANBU are for Itachi's protection. Despite what has happened I will not allow the Uchiha clan to disappear into legend."

"Understood, Hokage," Inoichi answered. At Tsunade's dismissal he rose to leave.

"Wait one moment, Inoichi," Tsunade said abruptly. Her eyes flashed as she spoke the next words.

"Inform Danzo that I wish to speak with him."

**. .. . .. . . .. . . **

**I hate negotiations. The first few chapters of a story are always the hardest to write. I finally gave up on trying to get the details right and just posted the chapter.**


	6. Confrontations

**Revenge is a dish best served with a yelling match, inspired by reading fanfiction about evil Sasuke brutally murdering his beloved older brother. I really hate Sasuke sometimes. Readers beware.**

** . .. . . ... . . .. . . **

Ibiki's brow furrowed in concentration, his hands trembling as they maintained their signature position. Itachi lay eagle spread on his stomach, the thick chains around his wrists and ankles securing him to the floor. The Uchiha had been heavily drugged by the medics, but all precautions were taken to ensure his complete docility.

Ibiki glanced towards the ANBU circled around the room, receiving a nod of confirmation as the last brush stroke was painstakingly added. The ANBU backed away to the outskirts, leaving the interrogation leader standing on the edge of the great seal marked on the floor. Ibiki closed his eyes momentarily, gathering his chakra for the final command. Raising his palm, he brought it down sharply onto the signature mark that would begin the chain reaction.

Instantly the ink designs began to receed, slipping across the stonework and clawing their way across Itachi's bare shoulders. The Uchiha was dragged back to consciousness with a tortured moan. Weakly he pulled at the restraints, furtively seeking some form of relief from the raging inferno searing into his back. The last of the ink stains disappeared, soaking into Itachi's skin and leaving the final brand mark in place. A swirling current of ink caged in another barbed circle of twisted chakra paths completed the masterpiece.

Ibiki dropped his stance, taking deep gasps for air as a wave of exhaustion from the ordeal hit. His work was not over yet. Stepping towards the prone Uchiha, he dropped to one knee and inspected the seal. Not one flaw could be allowed for so dangerous a criminal. The seal had to be perfect.

Itachi's eyes were glazed, but he still managed to fix them on Ibiki with a loatheful glare. Ibiki knew he should be astonished that the Uchiha was even comprehensive at this state. The combination of the drugs and the agony of the seal should have rendered him oblivious to the world. Still, this was Itachi; the Uchiha genius and the most elite shinobi of the Akatsuki. Tsunade had done well to order the seal placement so soon. Itachi was not to be underestimated.

Several ANBU moved forward as Ibiki stepped away, releasing Itachi from his restraints and binding his hands in front of him. Once again the extreme measures were hardly neccessary, but Ibiki was taking no chances. He needn't have worried. Even as they moved Itachi's eyes lolled back in his head and he collapsed against the ANBU soldier supporting him. Ibiki briefly tested his vital signs, reassured that the ordeal had not reverted the Uchiha to the near death state from before.

"Return him to the hospital," Ibiki ordered brusquely as he turned to leave. The Hokage was anxiously awaiting his report. Ibiki was confident of what he would tell her.

The seal was perfect. Itachi was no longer the clan genius.

. . . .. . . . . .

Sasuke sighed gloomily and tapped his chopstick against the side of his bowl, ignoring the lunch set before him. Itachi the puppy growled savagely, intent upon ripping apart Iruka's sandal. Sasuke had seemed cheered by his new pet for a time, but he had retreated into himself as the fifth day arrived with no news of his older brother. Iruka paced across the room, agitated at the slow turn of events. Sasuke had barely touched his food for the past twenty-four hours. For a time he had tried to entertain himself with Iruka's shinobi tools, but his worry had consumed him to the point of apathy. Even now he stared blankly at the wall, oblivious to the world around him.

Iruka let out a tight sigh, slamming his fist against the wall as he came to a decision. Enough was enough.

"Come on, Sasuke," he announced. "Let's go see your brother."

Sasuke's eyes lit up like a thousand suns. He leapt to his feet, his bowl clattering to the floor as he darted joyously around Iruka.

"Can we? Really? Is he awake now? Won't he be happy to see me! Can we bring Itachi? I mean the puppy. I think Itachi would like to see him, don't you?"

Iruka snagged Sasuke's collar as he passed by, halting the young Uchiha's dizzying trek around the room. "I can't promise that Itachi will be awake to see you, but we'll talk to the hospital staff. I think Tsunade will allow you to visit for a few minutes at least."

"And we can bring Itachi, right?"

Iruka had to think a moment before he recalled the mangy rag mutt they had brought home. "Uh, no. I think the puppy needs to stay behind. You might want to think of another name for him, by the way. People are going to confuse him with your brother."

Sasuke shot him a glare and shook his head. "Uh-uh. Itachi's his name, an' it's gonna stay that way. He'll get mixed up if we keep changing it!"

"O-kay," Iruka raised an eyebrow. "If you say so..." He shook his head as Sasuke bounded out the door. He was anticipating how the elder Uchiha was going to react to _this_ new development.

Iruka faltered, a more immediate problem coming to mind. How was he going to convince the hospital staff to admit Sasuke?

. . .. .. . .. .

"I'm sorry, Iruka, but the Hokage's orders are clear. No one is allowed to enter that room."

"Just five minutes, Jiyuu, that's all we need!" Iruka glanced helplessly from the desk clerk to Sasuke, wishing he could speak to Tsunade herself about the situation.

Sasuke picked at the linoleum lining the counter, his face stoic as though he didn't want to show his disappointment at his teacher's failure. Iruka sighed harshly, disgusted at the strict ruling within the hospital department. He hadn't come all this way just to dash Sasuke's hopes once more.

"I told you, we have our orders," Jiyuu repeated firmly. "No one is permitted to see Itachi. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait."

Iruka stood his ground, refusing to give up for Sasuke's sake. "Then let me speak to the Hokage, then. Tsunade is here, isn't she?"

"The Hokage is currently involved in an important meeting," Jiyuu shook his head. "No one knows when she'll be back."

"Is there no way you can allow a kid to see his brother for _five minutes_?" Iruka demanded.

"It's okay," Sasuke whispered, tugging on his sleeve. "Maybe we should just go home." His eyes shimmered with unshed tears that he bravely attempted to conceal.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Iruka turned to see Sakura standing in the doorway, clipboard in hand. Sasuke tucked his hands deep in his pockets, scraping the toe of his sandal across the floor.

"I had hoped I could take him in to see Itachi," Iruka informed the pink haired medic. "Do you have any idea when Tsunade will return?"

"She seemed pretty agitated before she left," Sakura responded. "I have no idea how long she'll be gone."

Sasuke sighed heavily, his gaze fixated on the tiles beneath his feet. Slipping past Iruka, he trudged towards the door.

"Wait, Sasuke," Sakura called hesitantly, her heart wrenching at her former teammate's dispondent features. Thinking quickly, she prayed Tsunade wouldn't kill her for her snap decision.

"Hold on a minute, I'll take you to see Itachi. I'm sure Tsunade won't mind if you're allowed a short visit."

Sasuke paused, hope and the fear to trust mingling in his eyes. Sakura smiled tenderly, her own grief echoing as she recalled the cold hearted young man who had fought the whole world just to ease the pain of losing those dear to him. _I can't let that happen to Sasuke again. Not like last time._

"Jiyuu, I'll handle this," Sakura adressed the desk clerk. Being Tsunade's apprentice, her authority was rarely questioned. Jiyuu gave her an apprehensive glance but allowed them to pass.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand in a sweaty grip, his fingers twitching as he silently mouthed each room number they passed. It was obvious he was nervous. Occasionally he opened his mouth as though to ask a question, then clamped it shut hurriedly.

At last Sakura slid the door to Itachi's room open, nodding to the ANBU guards to allow them to pass. They cast Sasuke a casual glance before moving aside. Sasuke anxiously stepped into the room, clutching Sakura's skirt as his fear began to overrule.

Sakura smiled gently, leading the young Uchiha forward. Itachi had finally been released from his restraints after Ibiki had placed the chakra seal. He was exhausted and still recovering from the heavy medication, but he was going to live.

Tsunade had barked a few snappy orders to the ANBU about Itachi's release before returning to her 'discussion' with a council member. Sakura wondered how Itachi would react to the news of being imprisoned in the horror scene he had created. The place he had once been privileged to call 'home.'

"Is he awake?" Sasuke whispered loudly. He glanced worriedly at his brother, frightened by Itachi's pallor face. "Maybe we should go home."

At that moment Itachi opened his eyes slightly, squinting painfully at the new arrivals. Sasuke hurried forward, cautiously touching his fingers to Itachi's open palm.

"Nissan?"

A slight smile touched the edges of Itachi's mouth, his hand closing gently around his little brother's own. Sasuke grinned from ear to ear, abruptly bursting into tears as he realized Itachi was going to live after all. Sakura was touched by the scene, but being concerned for Itachi's health she moved to intercept.

"It's all right," Itachi spoke in a rasped whisper. "He can stay."

The Uchiha's face was peaceful, an expression Sakura couldn't recall ever associating with Itachi. She was astounded at the depth of love he seemed to hold for Sasuke. A week before she would have argued that Itachi cared little for his sibling. Now she saw for the first time the caring older brother that had been hidden away behind a marred Leaf symbol. What could have happened to change Itachi into such a hardened criminal? Tsunade had explained nothing as of yet, and the curiousity burned within Sakura. It was everything she could do to hold her tongue and repress the questions running through her mind.

Itachi's eyelids began to droop closed, his hand sliding back as fatigue once again pulled him into unconsciousness. Sakura guided Sasuke back to the door, the young Uchiha's wistful sigh expressing his disappointment at the short visit. Sakura decided to take a chance and reveal one more tidbit of information.

"Sasuke, did you know that Itachi will be going home soon?"

Sasuke's face glowed and he let out a small cheer. "When? Is he done with his cus-toa-dy? Will he be back forever?"

"I... I think so," Sakura winced, reluctant to raise the Uchiha's hopes too high. "Tsunade told me today that he would be going home in a short while, and I think he'll be there to stay."

Tsunade hadn't seemed too happy about the announcement. Sakura could have sworn the Hokage was grinding her teeth through every word. Still, Itachi must have proved himself if he had been granted his freedom. Again Sakura wondered what had transpired the night of the Uchiha Incident. She hoped Tsunade would finish her meeting soon. There were so many questions that Sakura needed answers to.

Meanwhile Sasuke had let out such a rejoiceful cheer that he was in danger of awakening the entire hospital. Sakura hurried the excited youngster outside, ignoring the dark glare cast her way by Jiyuu.

_Tsunade's __**really **__going to kill me for this..._

_ . .. . . .. . . ._..

"Do you realize _exactly _what position you placed Konoha in?"

Danzo flinched slightly as Tsunade's palm slammed onto the desk, the force of the blow splintering the woodwork.

"I assure you, Hokage, I only had the wellfare of the village in min -"

"You ordered the murder of over one hundred innocent people, and for what? They had no quarrel with the village!"

"Itachi himself reported that the Uchiha clan was staging a coup to overthrow the Hokage."

"Really?" Tsunade challenged in a deathly sweet note. "Even the children, you say? The elderly? The mothers and the victims crippled by the previous war? They too were plotting an attempt on the Hokage's life?"

"I was only acting under orders," Danzo said evasively. "The Hokage himself - "

"Was backed into a corner because _you_ insisted the entire clan was guilty of criminalistic activity."

"The clan was tainted by violence," Danzo responded heatedly. "Even the youngest ones would have grown up eventually, carrying on the legacy of their ancestors. Consider Sasuke, and what he became."

"Yes, and only due to the fact that _you_ ordered his own brother to slaughter his entire family! What else would you expect? You thought there would be no repercussions from a mass murder?"

"They were a stubborn and hate generated clan! Whether the Incident had occured or not this would have happened! The Uchiha are raised on bloodshed, their children bred to kill. They would have struck out against Konoha and destroyed the entire village."

"So you killed them." Tsunade's eyes narrowed, her voice dangerously quiet.

"I was eliminating a threat," Danzo contradicted.

"And you forced a thirteen year old adolescent to carry out the brutal deed."

"Itachi himself admitted he would do anything to ensure peace. If you had read his memories correctly, you would have seen that he was given the option to back out. The ANBU could have finished the task well enough. Itachi _requested _he be allowed to take the mission. He _begged_ me not to reassign him."

Tsunade's glare spoke volumes, her breath coming in slow, harsh bursts. "How many of the Uchiha would have survived if you had sent in the ANBU?"

Danzo's silence was answer enough.

"You would have killed them all, wouldn't you? After the task was completed, Itachi would have been next. You would have exterminated the clan to the last child."

"The Uchiha were too powerful to be granted the right to exist. They were a threat. If not for the Third's moment of weakness, that threat would have been ended eight years ago. Consider the past near decade, Hokage," Danzo waved away Tsunade's protests. "Remember the tyrannical actions of both Itachi and Sasuke. The Uchiha will never change. They will continue annihilating and being wiped out, and they will bring Konoha down with them. Tell me, Hokage; would you have been willing to sacrifice the Leaf for an hate driven, near extinct clan?"

Danzo paused, confident in his argument. He wasn't anticipating Tsunade's next words.

"Why did you take Shisui's eye?"

Danzo started, visibly shaken by Tsunade's accusation. The Godaime Hokage smiled cruelly, the trap sprung.

"Show me your arm, Danzo. Your right one."

Danzo swallowed with difficulty, knowing he had no choice. Lifting his sleeve, he slowly unwound the bandages that guarded his most prized secret. Tsunade's eyes danced with hidden malice when at last the stolen kekkai-genkai of the Uchiha was brought to light.

"You speak of the tyrranical actions of the Uchiha clan, Danzo, yet you mock their dead. How long did you mourn the 'inevitable' blood night before plundering the bodies of the slain?"

For once in his life Danzo had no ready excuse. Tsunade allowed the moment to stretch to its fullest before announcing calmly,

"You will never set foot within this building again, Danzo. The High Council is hence forth disbanded. Because you did act within the Third's knowledge, you will not be exiled. Your political position is forfeit, however, and you will surrender the sharingan you stole from the Uchiha clan."

"Godaime Hokage! You cannot - "

"You heard my orders!" Tsunade barked, her fury fully unleashed. "You will report to Ibiki immediately. If I do not hear of his confirmation of your arrival within one hour I will personally send every ANBU soldier available to arrest you. You have betrayed the foundations of honor and justice upon which Konoha stands, and if it were not for the very Uchiha you sentenced as a murderer we could be facing a full blown war. I have nothing more to say to you, Danzo. Report to Ibiki before I throw you out of Konoha myself!"

Danzo's eyes blazed with hatred as he clamped his jaw and abruptly stormed from the room. Tsunade slammed her fist against the wall, ruefully considering that the cracked plaster would have given her far more satisfaction had her target been Danzo's face. Rubbing her temples in an attempt to dispell the rage that left her shaking, Tsunade sank into her chair and leaned her head in her hands.

Now that Danzo had been dealt with, her thoughts were able to center around the core of the situation. Uchiha Itachi. Who had been the real traitor, she wondered. The adolescent who had slaughtered his family for the sake of peace, or the man who had driven him to action? The answer was clear enough. The question was, how was it possible to reverse the terrible deed now that Itachi had alligned himself with the most feared enemies of Konoha?

Tsunade groaned, sending a seething glare at the empty sake bottle and knocking it vengefully in the waste basket.

"I hate gambling."

. .. . . . .. .

**Okay, so I yelled at Danzo instead. What can I say - who could ever get mad at adorable chibi Sasuke?**


	7. Reluctance

**I never realized My Brother's Keeper would be so much fun to write! I love reading the reviews for this story, especially when people rant about Sasuke's stupidity in the latter manga or accuse me of enacting vengeance like a criminal Uchiha. XD (And yes, I'm very skilled in the art of holding a grudge - particularly when it comes to Itachi.)**

** .. .. . .. . . .. . **

Consciousness returned with agonizing slowness, followed by a moment of disorientation before Itachi remembered where he was. In an instant he dropped to the floor in a crouch, shaking away a wave of vertigo as the room spun. As if on cue the door slid open to admit the fourth Hokage.

"I see you didn't waste any time getting up," Tsunade raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Itachi's gaze flitted subtly around the room, taking note of security levels and exit routes. Tsunade watched him carefully, catching the slight flicker that transpired in the dark eyes.

"If you're thinking of escaping, you won't get very far. We sealed your chakra two days ago."

_Two days_... Itachi hadn't realized how much time had passed while he had been unconscious. What had happened to Sasuke during that time? If they had harmed him in any way...

"Your brother is safe, Itachi," Tsunade seemed to guess his unspoken thoughts. "His former teammates have taken charge of him temporarily."

Itachi absorbed the news silently, his mind whirling as he considered the possible outcomes. "What now, Hokage?" he challenged in a cool tone.

Tsunade deliberately took her time in answering, incensed by the Uchiha's attitude. The man before her was a far cry from the broken adolescent she had visioned during Inoichi's reccount. All she could see before her now was a cold, uncaring Akatsuki who had managed to slip past her guard when she least expected it. Her blood boiled at the thought of the admission she had to make, and she had to force the words past her teeth.

"You have been granted full custody of Sasuke."

The satisfaction glowed in Itachi's eyes, vanishing an instant later upon Tsunade's next statement.

"Sasuke is not permitted to leave Konoha."

A flicker of surprise and something close to fear flashed across Itachi's gaze before the iron sheen returned. "That wasn't in our bargain."

"You failed to mention any terms permitting his absense. I have honored our agreement and placed him in your care. However, Sasuke is still under the protection of the village. If you abscond with him, I will consider our bargain to be ended and will see to it that he is returned by any means neccessary."

Itachi's hand clenched into a fist, the only outward sign of his agitation. He had suspected that the Hokage would find some way to hold him in custody. It would be foolhardy to allow an Akatsuki any measure of freedom, whether they capable of presenting a threat or not. Even if his memories had proven his motives towards Konoha, he was lucky Tsunade had honored her bargain concerning Sasuke. Any other Kage might have used Sasuke as a bargaining chip to force Itachi to comply with their demands, afterwards preserving their lives only for the means of hoarding a covetted bloodline jutsu for their own personal use.

Either way it mattered little. Itachi knew he could break the chakra seal given enough time, and even with such a hamperment escape was not impossible. He would play along for a while, giving Tsunade the illusion that he was indeed under her control. When the time was right he would carry out his promise and leave with Sasuke. He never intended to set foot within Konoha's walls again. Let the Uchiha race disappear into time and vanish from memory. Better for the clan to be forgotten than for Sasuke to be murdered by another zealous leader like Danzo.

Tsunade stood with her arms crossed, awaiting his answer. Slowly Itachi relaxed his posture, dipping his head slightly in a gesture of submission.

"If I remain in Konoha, you will see to it that Sasuke will not be harmed?"

"If it is Danzo you fear, he has been removed from the council. I will ensure he offers no threat."

A sneer curled Itachi's lip at the news. He hoped Danzo had been fully humiliated for his crimes. No punishment could ever atone for what the Root leader had done, but if Itachi could gain even a small measure of retribution for what he had been forced to carry out, he would be content.

Tsunade saw the smirk given in response to her statement and shook her head, amazed that Itachi had concealed his hatred for so long. Something in him must have died the night of the massacre, yet for all his pain he had not struck back against the conspirators. Such a measure of control was unfathomable, and suddenly Tsunade's confidence in her decision was renewed. True, Itachi had joined forces with Konoha's most feared enemies, yet in all the chaos he had proven himself their most valued ally. The concept was unfathomable.

Against all possibilities, Tsunade was pleased to have Itachi within the village walls once more. It seemed only right; in spite of his obvious reluctance, Itachi was finally home.

"You have my word that so long as you prove no threat to the village, you and Sasuke will not be brought to harm. You have proven your loyalty to Konoha beyond what anyone could ask for. In light of this I cannot hold your crimes against you."

"Then allow Sasuke and I to leave," Itachi pleaded quietly, chancing an opportunity of the Hokage's weakness. "There is nothing for us here."

"Do you believe that I could grant you this and still maintain my position as Hokage?" Tsunade objected. "The people would not understand your motives, nor would they be so willing to forgive. It is not only for myself that I do this. They would hunt you down like an animal, Itachi, and if they ever managed to find Sasuke they would use him to bait the trap. Your detainment here is for your own protection."

Itachi chuckled dryly. "You have no idea what I'm capable of, Hokage. I do not fear what your _shinobi_ can attempt."

"Nonetheless, it is my duty as Hokage to see to Sasuke's protection, and that will not be accomplished if he is maimed because of an attempt on _your_ life."

To his credit, Itachi visibly flinched at the words. Tsunade took this as a sign that her message was getting across and continued.

"If you remain in Konoha, you will have a chance to redeem yourself and reastablish your place in this village. I intend for the Uchiha to be looked upon as a clan with pride, not a band of fugitives."

"That's what the Third Hokage wanted." The harsh note was clear in Itachi's tone.

Tsunade faltered, unable to deny the true meaning veiled behind the Uchiha's statement. Sarutobi had attempted to the end to prevent the massacre, yet for all his efforts the worst had come to pass; Itachi had faced down the world at a tender age and found it wanting. He could not afford to trust anyone.

"Nothing I can say can attone for what happened that night," Tsunade accepted, "However, give me this one chance; just as I have proven my trust in you by giving you both your life and your brother, grant Konoha the same by accepting my offer of protection, even if it be for only a short while."

Tsunade knew she was playing a dangerous game by giving Itachi permission to leave the village if he so desired, but there was little chance of gaining his loyalty if the Uchiha was forced to remain. Itachi took his time considering her words, turning them over in his mind and searching for any possible backlash. Finally he nodded.

"Very well. For a time."

Tsunade let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Her relief overwhelmed her. Itachi had been won over, and with little struggle. Tsunade knew he could not be completely trusted, but for now fate had intervened in Konoha's favor. There was only one more thing that might stand in the way.

"In order to assure that Sasuke will be fully protected in an environment in which he feels secure, I have sent orders for you and your brother to be stationed in the your old home in the Uchiha compound."

The floor cracked under Itachi's palm.

. .. . . .. . . .. .

Danzo spat a minced oath, his remaining eye roving the stairway with malice as he descended to the secret hideout of Root. The medics had completely replaced Shisui's arm. As though the indignity of removing Danzo's sharingan had not been enough, they had gone further to rend from him the added capabilities of the transplanted limb. His new arm now lay helpless in a sling, his other fist clenching in a white knuckled grip as he cursed the world for that which had been unjustly meted out to him.

To add further insult to injury, Danzo's right eye had not been replaced. It seemed that Tsunade wanted to leave a lasting impression of the gravity of his crimes, hiding the action under the excuse that transplants were few and far between as the eye was the first to deteriorate after a shinobi's death.

Danzo raked his fingers along the wall, blaspheming with every known curse the Uchiha who had brought this upon him. Itachi _would _see recompense for his betrayal. Even if the five shinobi nations stood between him and that thrice cursed Uchiha, Itachi would suffer for what he had done. Danzo cared little for who else might be caught up in his revenge. If Sasuke was Itachi's one weakness, he would torture the boy to death while his brother looked on. If Konoha stood in his way, he would kill every shinobi in his path. It mattered little to Danzo what punishment would be meted out to him for his tyranny. If it ensured Itachi received retribution in full, he would sacrifice his remaining eye and limbs. Such agony would be worth every moment if the last thing he heard was the dying Uchiha's screams. Danzo vowed he would see it come to pass. He would break Itachi.

Slamming the door of the entrance to Root against the wall, Danzo stormed inside - and stopped short. Fifty ANBU soldiers faced him, weapons at the ready. The hideout had been demolished. The floor was littered with papers, the cabinets and drawers gutted out. Furniture had been overturned, the floor hacked to pieces, and even the walls had been torn apart from a paintstakingly thorough search.

"What is the meaning of this?" Danzo demanded.

"Shimura Danzo," the foremost ANBU spoke, "Your command in Root is ended. Uncer the Hokage's orders this organization has been disbanded. In addition, by order of the Hokage you will resign from your position as leader of the ANBU at once."

"What?" Danzo shouted. "How dare you order me to leave! The ANBU would be nothing without my guidance!"

"These were the Hokage's orders," the ANBU repeated. "From this moment on your are officially, as she would put it, _fired_."

Danzo's face turned a deep shade of vermillion, his voice grating as he swore, "We'll see about that." Without another word he spun on his heel and strode away.

His hatred rose up to overwhelm him, and trickles of blood ran down his knuckles as he smashed his fist into the stone wall beside him.

_You will pay for this, Itachi. Even if Sasuke is the only way I can bring you down, I will see you beg like a dog before this is ended._

_ . . .. . .. . . . .. _

"Hokage, no! You cannot ask me to do this!"

All facades of a cool and uncaring attitude vanished like smoke as the alarm and dismay registered in Itachi's eyes. Tsunade hadn't been sure what reaction to expect from the Uchiha, but she certainly hadn't anticipated the despair that washed over Itachi's face as he heard her words. The cold Akatsuki disappeared, revealing the agonized young man who had exchanged his own soul for his brother's life.

Tsunade instinctively took a step back, overwhelmed by the panicked hopelessness that radiated from the dark gaze. She nearly gave in to Itachi's pleads, but managed to pull herself together in time. If Itachi was to be of any use to the village in the future, he would have to face his past. Ibiki had stressed to her the dangers of sheltering a broken ninja from the object of their fear. If Itachi did not come to terms with what he had done, he was as good as dead to both the village and to Sasuke.

"I already told you that Sasuke will need a stable environment if he is to be properly raised. I have compromised enough by placing him in the charge of an Akatsuki. I will not add to that by taking him away from the only home he remembers."

"You think the compound is the _stable environment _for a child?" Itachi was practically shouting now. Never before had Tsunade seen such passion in the stoic Uchiha. "His clan was slaughtered in that place! I _made_ him watch their deaths! What gives you the impression that being submerged in that blood town will give him any reassurance?"

"He, too, must come to terms with his past," Tsunade replied coldly. "Sasuke never left the compound, even after the Incidet. Sheltering him from reality will only bring further harm later on."

"I _will not_ force my brother to return to that ghost town," Itachi replied fiercely. "He doesn't deserve to see the graveyard it's become."

"He will learn of it eventually, whether by my hand or not." Tsunade's eyes softened. "Let it be now, when he has his older brother to guide him through the pain. This time, Itachi, _be there _for him when he needs you most."

A convulsive shudder ran through Itachi's form, a sound almost like a choked cry escaping him. He bowed his head, hidden tears glimmering behind dark lashes like a thousand crystals. The minutes crawled past, the oppressive silence weighing down on the room. Finally Itachi spoke up in a harsh and ragged whisper.

"I'll do it."

. .. . .. . . . .. . .

**Review!**


	8. Home

**This chapter is thanks to a night of insomnia, three hours without internet access or reading material, and a lot of prayer for inspiration. (Thunks head down on computer desk) I should have quit while I was ahead...**

** . . .. . . . .. . . . . **

Sasuke shifted his weight anxiously, practically hopping around in anticipation as he waited for Tsunade to give the 'all clear.' The hospital corridor was empty of its regular staff, but Sasuke had never seen so many ANBU soldiers in his life. The daunting array of red and white masks lined the hallway as far as he could see. For a time Sasuke entertained himself by trying to memorize each design, but as the morning wore on he tired of the game.

"When is Itachi coming out?" Sasuke whispered to one of the ANBU standing beside him.

A grunt accompanied by a slight shrug was his only reply. Sighing, Sasuke slid to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees. He was bored of waiting, and no one wanted to talk to him. Sakura was busy with her own duties in the hospital, and none of the other ninjas had come by. Hokage-Sama had told him that no one but the ANBU was allowed, but Sasuke still couldn't understand why Naruto or Iruka hadn't come to see him. It wasn't fair! Naruto had promised he would show him the paint stains from the time he ruined the Hokage monument, but now Sasuke was stuck in the empty hall with the silent guardians.

Sasuke let out another sigh and fiddled with his sandals. The tension in the hallway was thick enough to leave a bad taste in his mouth, and it all seemed to center around Itachi. What was wrong with Itachi anyway, that so many people spoke in hushed whispers when his name was mentioned? They had looked at Sasuke strangely too, when the ANBU were escorting him to the hospital. Their eyes were distrustful, yet filled with pity. Sasuke hated it when the villagers looked upon him that way, but he had been instructed earlier that he was to behave himself and ignore them.

Hokage-Sama had told him that things might be better for Itachi if Sasuke didn't cause any trouble, and so he tried his hardest to obey. It wasn't easy, though. Something was wrong with the whole situation, and Sasuke knew he wasn't being told the whole story. It bothered him, especially since he knew it involved his brother. Why else would Itachi need twenty ANBU to escort him through the village, or the man with the patch over his eye glare so hatefully in Sasuke's direction, or everyone instantly hush whenever he brought up the subject of his brother's past? Nothing fit, and Sasuke was determined to find out what was really going on.

At that moment the door slid open, jarring Sasuke out of his contemplation. His eyes lit up as Itachi came out, flanked by four more ANBU guards. Itachi smiled slightly as he saw Sasuke slumped against the wall and motioned his brother forward. Leaping to his feet, Sasuke sprang forward with a shout and wrapped his arms tightly around Itachi's waist, squeezing for dear life and staring down the ANBU as though to say 'I'm protecting him now.' Itachi started at the abrupt action before akwardly returning the embrace.

Sasuke frowned, displeased as he studied his brother's pale and thin features. Itachi must have been worrying_ a lot_. He probably hadn't been eating much lately, and now that he was better Sasuke was determined he would see his brother to full health. It wouldn't take long, his child mind reassured him. He just had to make sure Itachi slept a lot and ate plenty of food and drank lots and lots of tea, just like Kaasan always prescribed. Itachi would be back to normal in no time!

"C'mon, Nissan," Sasuke pressed, grasping Itachi's hand and pulling him forward. _We'll go back home, and this time you won't be alone anymore. This time, __**I'll **__be there._

Itachi's eyes were a puzzle to him. Before he had 'time travelled,' Itachi had always been impossible to decipher. Whether he was downcast, cheerful or angry, his eyes were the same. Now they looked tired, and so heartwrenchingly sad that Sasuke wanted to wipe the gloominess away and make everything bright again. _"Wipe the sunshine back into your eyes..."_ Kaasan had said whenever Sasuke finished a good cry. He wanted to do the same for his brother now.

Tears sprang to Sasuke's own eyes. _But how do I wipe the sunshine back in if I don't have Kaasan's magic handkerchief?_ Quickly he shook his head to banish the thought. He had to think positively, or he couldn't help Itachi. There had to be some way to make everything better... Maybe cookies would work! Kaasan had always given him a cookie when he was sad, and even though Sasuke didn't like sweets much it made him feel better. Maybe Itachi would like a cookie right now...

"What are you thinking about, Touto," Itachi murmured, breaking apart Sasuke's thoughts.

Sasuke glanced up, once again entranced by his brother's eyes. A muted twinkle of amusement lit the sorrowful depths, bringing a little light back into Itachi's face. His brother waited quietly for his answer, endlessly patient as he had always been. Sasuke grinned and tugged Itachi's hand, dragging him down the hallway once more.

"Come on, Nissan! We've got to get back home before Iruka feeds all the cookies to Itachi!"

Itachi blinked, muddling through Sasuke's last statement as he was pulled along by his exhuberant brother. _Cookies? That's what he was thinking about? Why would he worry about Iruka feeding them all to me? I thought he hated sweets._

There was little time for contemplation as Sasuke dragged him along, the ANBU following closely with bemused expressions no doubt. Itachi blanked his mind of all thoughts and allowed his brother to lead. He didn't need to see the faces they passed to know the astonishment, hatred, and fear that would be expressed. If not for the ANBU guarding him, more than dark looks might have been sent his way. Tsunade had warned the village beforehand of this event; in respect to the people's safety, she had to. They would despise him for the past, and he had accepted that. Yet it was a trial by fire to keep the guilt from overwhelming him. The buildings they passed, the path they walked, the very dust under his feet; all told the story. All proclaimed '_murderer_.'

When Itachi had last taken it upon himself to return to Konoha, he had come solely for the sake of ensuring Sasuke's protection from Danzo. It was easier to blot out the agony emblazoned in his heart in light of the aspect that he knew it would only last a short time, and he could escape once more from the ghosts of that night. Now they were back to haunt him, to choke him with shame and drown him in the condemning whispers of the dead. This time, he could not run away.

Itachi stopped short, his mind reeling as he recognized the faded gates marking the boundary of his old home. Sasuke slid foreward in the dust, startled at the abrupt halt. He looked in confusion to Itachi, alarmed at the terror that flashed over his brother's face before his eyes locked in a noncommital expression. Itachi stood unmoving, the wind playing with his hair as the ANBU waited expectantly.

"Nissan?" Sasuke asked hesitantly, drawing close and squeezing his brother's cold and clammy hand. He gazed with forboding at the silent compound, a shiver of dread filling him as he realized as though for the first time that he and Itachi were the only ones left. The buildings would remain empty, the streets bare. Sasuke gulped hard and turned his eyes to his brother's face.

"Itachi?"

Itachi's gaze never left the ghostly town as he stooped and lifted Sasuke into his arms. Quelching the swirling thoughts threatening to overwhelm him, he determinedly stepped over the boarderline. Sasuke tucked his face into Itachi's neck, warm tears trickling down and wetting his collar. Itachi held him close, his heart wrenching at the pain he knew his brother was going through. _You did this to him,_ the very stonework seemed to accuse. Itachi forged through the voices, tapping into the strength that had driven him on through the long, lonely years. The faded Uchiha emblems, the cracks lining the walls, and the rustic stains of blood screamed accusations with each step, but he forced himself to continue on. For Sasuke's sake, he would not falter.

Itachi's stride instinctively slowed as he drew near the one place he had avoided even in memory. The old house loomed in front of him, dreary and silent. Itachi felt as though he were standing in the very shadow of death itself. Behind him, one guard shifted impatiently. Itachi took the hint.

"Close your eyes," he whispered to Sasuke, pressing his brother's head against his shoulder. _Don't look, Sasuke. Whatever you do, don't look._ He didn't need to see the blood of his parents smeared across the chalk marked floor. Taking a deep breath, Itachi slid the doors open and forced himself to enter.

The sight that met his eyes was more than Itachi could ever have imagined. Sunlight streamed through paneled windows, illuminating the spacious sitting room. The walls had been replaced, the torn and blood stained paper removed. Several paintings Itachi didn't recognize lined the walls, adding a touch of normalicy to the scene of his nightmares. A dark mohogany rug effectively concealed the dark streaks that testified the murder of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

Tears misted Itachi's vision as he saw the changes that had taken place. It seemed almost as though the massacre had never occurred; as though everything was normal as it ought to be. Sasuke would bound to his room and beg his 'nissan' to help with his homework or play with him, Fugaku would glance up momentarily before returning to his report, and Mikoto would call a warning from the kitchen about running in the house. It all seemed so natural, yet Itachi knew with a cold gut feeling that such a scene would never take place again. Nothing would ever be the same.

Meanwhile, the door slid closed soundlessly, the ANBU granting the Uchiha brothers their privacy as they resumed their unseen vigil on the outskirts of the compound.

Sasuke tugged on Itachi's arm, sliding down as his brother relaxed his grip. He studied the room with a worried frown, wondering why someone had moved the furniture. Maybe Itachi didn't like the way the house was decorated and had decided to change things a bit. Perhaps he didn't want to remember the way the house had been before the clan had been murdered.

Sasuke didn't like it. He had pictured the house as it had always been, with the furniture just so and the spacious clearing in the center of the room. He hadn't anticipated that eight years into the future would completely revolutionize his small world.

Suddenly anxious, Sasuke dashed towards his own room and slammed the door open. Instantly a frown creased his forehead. The room was far too clean. Itachi _had_ been working on the house! All of Sasuke's toys had disappeared, to be replaced with a tidy desk, a rack that looked like the one Tousan used to store his weapons, and a few other pieces of furniture. Altogether, the room looked rather bleak and mundane. With a heavy sigh Sasuke peaked into his closet, shouting in happiness when he found a box of his favorite toys stuffed at the back. At least Itachi hadn't gotten rid of all of his things. Sasuke grabbed his tattered green dinosaur and squeezed it tight, grateful that not everything had changed during his time travel adventure.

Darting back towards the main room, Sasuke pulled hard on Itachi's hand, breaking the elder Uchiha out of his stunned silence. Itachi glanced down and raised an eyebrow as he was met by Sasuke's adamant glare.

"Don't ever clean my room again."

. . .. . . .. . . .

Itachi entered the kitchen in a daze, his mind blanking instinctively as a means of protection from the memories he did not wish to revisit. Sasuke was griping about something, the words washing over Itachi like a forgotten dream. Perhaps this all _was_ a dream. Perhaps Sasuke had killed him with his Kirin jutsu, and this nightmare had been sent to haunt him as retribution for his crimes. It did seem rather lenient for judgement, though; after all, at least he still had Sasuke.

Itachi snorted lightly. Yes, he had Sasuke. A constant reminder of the trauma he had inflicted upon an innocent child. In due time the fates would tear even that away from him, plunging him back into a dark and hopeless future until the hatred of his precious little brother overcame him once more. Would this dream repeat itself for all eternity, or would it finally be decided that he had been punished enough and could be granted the peace he so desperately longed for? A flash of despair darkened Itachi's eyes. Would the torment never end?

A small hand tugged at his shirt. "Nissan?" A long pause followed. "I'm hungry, Nissan."

Itachi snapped his thoughts back to the present, slamming the bolt home on the dismal thoughts. He knew they would return later; the locks never held.

"I'm not sure we have anything..." Itachi's words trailed off as he opened a cupboard door. To his astonishment, the shelves were fully stocked. In preterbed wonder Itachi searched the other cabinets, finding them each in the same condition. A ghost of a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. The Hokage had not abandoned them to their fate after all. Despite the unbearable sentence she had passed upon him, she had taken the time to ensure that the first grueling weeks would be eased somewhat.

A flash of aching homesickness stabbed through Itachi's very soul as he pulled out a package of instant ramen. Images raced through his mind as he recalled a time amongst the Akatsuki, weathering a severe rainstorm in a cave as Kisame made a poor attempt at boiling a simple meal. The same thoughts had raged through his mind even then; _It should be Sasuke here right now... Why am I even here? I should be there for him... I shouldn't have - _

"Itachi-nii?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, disgusted at his moment of weakness. For the third time in less than ten minutes his focus had slipped. Would he never regain control of his thoughts?

Forcing the dark memories to the back of his mind, Itachi mechanically set about to boil the ramen. Sasuke watched what he was doing for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Do we have to eat it _again_?"

Itachi halted, his hand outstretched towards the faucet. "What?"

"Iruka doesn't fix anything _but_ ramen," Sasuke moaned. "Can't we have something else?"

Caught off guard, Itachi couldn't help a smile. Strange, it was the first time since he could remember that he'd found a situation humerous. Tossing the ramen aside, he began rummaging through the cupboards.

Sasuke was staring at the floor as though his toes were a matter of great interest. At one time Itachi would have ignored these signs. Now they were a painful reminder of his past indifference towards his brother. Clearing his throat akwardly, Itachi fumbled for an icebreaker.

"So... you've been fed nothing but ramen since you were brought to Konoha?"

Sasuke started, though whether the cause was due to Itachi's question or the fact that his brother had even bothered to respond was unclear. "Um... Not really..." Sweaty hands twisted at the dark blue shirt. "Just that Iruka can't cook much..."

A flicker of amusement danced across Itachi's features. For a moment he felt as though he could accustom to being an older brother. No ANBU, no bounty on his head, no walls built on death and terror to barricade him from his sibling; it all was fantasy to him, like a perfect dream that would never come true. The light died in Itachi's eyes and he mechanically poured a small quantity of rice into a pot.

Onigri. Sasuke liked onigri. He needed more water to cook the rice. Itachi had to concentrate on the miniscule facts; the broader pictures only brought more despair.

_Survive. That's the point of everything, isn't it? No matter what happens, no matter what it takes; endure through one more minute, live one more day. Until __**he**__ finds you and finishes everything..._

Itachi had never anticipated the outcome of that final battle. He had never expected that _he_ would be the one to finish it.

_Oh, Sasuke. What will you do when you learn the truth? Will you understand why I took away everything you held dear, or will you rekindle your anger and strike me down? Do I __**want **__you to kill me? Looking at you now... you are so innocent, so desperate to know if I care about you. You will never be able to fathom how much I love you, how I would die for you a thousand times over. If it would only protect you, I would antagonize you to kill me again and again, despite the agony that pierces me through every time I see the sorrow in your eyes. The sorrow that __**I **__was responsible for. Oh, dear little brother. You will never understand me. How shall I bear it when you turn against me once more...?_

Sasuke fidgetted anxiously, his hands folded tightly behind his back. Itachi was acting funny again. Every few minutes Itachi would look at him strangely, or stare into the distance as though he were looking for something he had lost. Of course, Sasuke remembered, he _had_ travelled through time and left Itachi alone for eight years. Maybe his brother was just making sure he hadn't disappeared like the mirages of water on a broiling day. Still, it made him nervous.

"Niisan, are we going to - "

Sasuke's words were interrupted by a loud pounding at the door. Instantly Itachi's eyes flashed to alert, and he motioned for Sasuke to stay back as he hastened to the door and slid the weathered panes open a crack.

The crunch of splintered wood was immediately followed by a sharp gasp from Itachi as a sandaled foot slammed through the opening and rammed the Uchiha's ankle. He barely had time to absorb the new injury before the doors were flung open and a fist smashed into his nose. Sasuke cried out and ran forward, only to freeze in place as Danzo's burning, hate filled gaze centered on him.

"_This _was your purpose for living, Uchiha? This pitiful, grovelling excuse of a parasite was the reason for your undoing? You disgust me!"

Itachi's chakra might have been surpressed, but his fighting skills were no less deadly. A strike with the side of his hand to Danzo's diaphram left the older shinobi gasping for air, and a followup blow to the back of his neck sent him careening to the floor. Within seconds Danzo was flat on his stomach, his arms twisted behind his back as Itachi's knee drove into his spinal cord. Malice dripped from Danzo's voice as he glared vehemently at the elder Uchiha.

"You think you have won this round, Uchiha? If you kill me now you'll be sent straight to that rotting cell Tsunade promised you. I may have lost my seat in the Council, but you burned your right to even call yourself a member of your deceased clan. I may have lost my honor, but you're a disgraced killer relying on the mercy of the hokage. Tell me, Uchiha, whom do you think the ANBU will side with should I call for assistance right now?"

Itachi hands shook with rage, his voice controlled only by supreme effort. "Remember, Danzo, I still hold the key to your complete destruction. You may think that your punishment for the massacre is unjust, but I can make it a thousand times more unbearable."

"Oh?" Danzo scoffed.

A cruel smirk twisted at the corner of Itachi's mouth. "I can make the truth behind the Incident public. I can spread the word throughout Konoha without you ever knowing. One day you will enter those streets, and every person in the village will curse you and despise you. You will become a vile thing to them, an object of disgrace. You will have no place of refuge, as the news will spread to every nation and province. You will be an object of detestment, a loathsome worm of whom the legends will only mention to frighten little children into obedience. If this were not enough, you will never be able to carry out your threats of revenge, as I will always be one step ahead of you. You could not break me in the ANBU, and you cannot now. I do not fear you."

Flipping Danzo onto his back with a speed matched only by the most experienced of shinobi, Itachi grasped his collar and hauled him up until his face was only inches from Danzo's own.

"Never. Touch. Sasuke. If you harm even one hair on his head, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and teach you the true definition of agony. I have killed more people in eight years than many shinobi do in their _lifetime_. Do not flatter yourself into believing you can escape because believe me, I _will _destroy you if you harm Sasuke. That is a promise."

Danzo's face twisted with hatred and something more that couldn't be read. Tearing himself from Itachi's grip, he stormed out without a backward glance. Two ANBU guards glanced inside, surveyed the scene with disinterest, and returned to their posts. Itachi wiped the blood from his nose, the fire dying in his eyes as he knelt by his quivering brother. His gaze softened in concern and he laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I will never let him hurt you, Sasuke. No matter what happens, I will protect you."

Sasuke nodded hesitantly, but his fears were of a different kind. What had Itachi meant when he had talked about the truth behind Tousan and Kaasan's death? Had he really killed more people than many shinobi did in their whole life? For the first time Sasuke felt a shiver of fear creep up his spine. The dangerous glint in Itachi's eyes terrified him. He was _afraid_ of his brother.

Itachi winced, his concern disappating under an emotionless mask as he straightened. Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt, knowing his coldness had somehow hurt his brother.

"It-it's okay, Nissan," he floundered. Sasuke's mind raced. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what he had done wrong, but somehow he had to wipe that aloof, destitute look from Itachi's face.

"Um... are you okay? You - your face..."

Sasuke flinched. Even for a kid, _that_ was as flimsy an icebreaker as one could get. Itachi blinked in surprise, raising a hand to stem the blood still flowing sluggishly from his nose.

"I'll be fine," he assured in a detached tone. Sasuke offered a quaky smile, which earned him a relieved glance from Itachi as the elder Uchiha left to see to his battered face.

Sasuke breathed a quiet sigh and returned to his room as Itachi scavenged for bandages. Flopping onto his bed, he squeezed his dinosaur tight and pondered. He didn't know if he liked the older Itachi. The Itachi he knew never had time for him, hardly spoke to him, and poked him in the forehead whenever he came near. Yet for all his faults, he was _Itachi_. This stranger always looked at him in a funny, sad sort of way. He was too quiet, and almost too protective. The Itachi Sasuke knew had never fought a village leader; all ANBU fought other shinobi, this Sasuke knew well enough, but to threaten a member of Konoha's high council? Itachi would never have done that.

Or would he...?

Sasuke rolled onto his back, remembering the time Itachi had nearly been arrested for arguing with the Uchiha Police Force. Only Tousan had...

Thinking about his father brought fresh tears to Sasuke's eyes, shattering all thoughts beside. Turning to face the wall, he curled into himself and sobbed. "K-Kaasan... Tousan..."

Inside his own room, everything should have been right. It seemed as though his parents were still in the house, just as they had been every day of his life. Only now, Sasuke was alone. He had no one left but Itachi, and he didn't know this new stranger. Sasuke felt utterly abandoned, hot tears running down his face in a cascade as he squeezed his stuffed animal, the only remnant of the past that had remained the same.

Suddenly there was a light, quick footstep, and before Sasuke could utter a squeak strong arms surrounded him, holding him tight as a gentle voice hushed his hiccupping sobs. Sasuke clung to his brother, his distrust of the new Itachi losing all importance. All that mattered to him was that he wasn't alone anymore. His nissan was here.

. . .. . . .. . . . . .

Itachi didn't bother trying to sleep; he knew it would be foolish to even make such an attempt. The ghosts of the dead seemed to reach up from the unforgiving earth, choking him and robbing him of all semblence of sanity. He hadn't even bothered to return to his old room. Let it stand silent as time wore on. Why should he disturb the dust coated relics hidden within? No, instead Itachi had curled up on a chair in the sitting room, staring into the fireplace as he kept the whispers at bay. There would be no sleep for him tonight.

A soft scrape down the hall alerted him to an intruder on his sanctuary. Sasuke was attempting to be quiet, and was doing a horrible job of it. Anxiously the eight year old peeked around the corner, Raurie clenched tightly under his arm.

_I didn't even know he'd kept that dinosaur,_ Itachi mused. "Is there something you need, Sasuke?"

Sasuke started like a guilty child with his hand in the cookie jar. Dragging his bare toe against the carpet, he stuttered, "I couldn't sleep..."

Knowing instinctively his brother's turmoil, Itachi straightened in his chair and beckoned. Without a moment's hesitation Sasuke darted forward and scrambled into the chair. This time there was no jab in the forehead, no 'Yuruse, Sasuke.' Sasuke cuddled up close and hid his face, tears running silently down his cheeks. Itachi said nothing; no words were needed. Holding his brother close, he stared into the flames, a genuine, peaceful smile beginning to form.

This was the way it should be. Instead of Sasuke's predator, Itachi was his protector. Instead of his goal, his guide. Instead of his enemy...

"I'll never leave you again," Itachi whispered into Sasuke's spiked hair, "Now and forever, I'll always be your brother."


	9. Flashback

It wasn't until the pounding at the door matched the throbbing between his eyes that Itachi realized he had fallen asleep. Wincing from a sudden headache, Itachi blinked owlishly and surveyed the unfamiliar room. The events of the previous day flashed before his eyes and Itachi recalled _why_ he was slouched in an uncomfortable chair with Sasuke sprawled across his lap. The eight year old was snoring loudly, completely oblivious to the world. Itachi shook his head, a wry smile at the corner of his lips as he settled back, content to ignore the world for a few more minutes. For a short time he could allow himself the illusion of peace.

The incessant thundering upon the door shattered that dream, startling Sasuke awake with a snort and sending him tumbling to the floor with a yelp. Rubbing his forehead grumpily, the eight year old glared at Itachi.

"Why do you a_lways_ hafta get me up early?"

Before Itachi could plead his case the hammering at the door answered for him. With a grimace Itachi rose to his feet, wincing as he rubbed a stubborn kink in his neck. Sleeping in a chair all night had done nothing to aid in the healing process from his stay in the hospital.

"What do you mean, he's not here? Where is he, then?"

There was only one person the loud, boistrous tone could belong to.

"Naruto," Itachi muttered as he made his way to the door. Sasuke followed several feet behind him, prepared to make a break for his room at the first sign of a conflict. Itachi held a finger to his lips and waited silently, abruptly swinging the doors wide open. With a strangled shout Naruto fell forward, his balance compromised from the unexpected movement.

"Dah! Itachi! You're here!"

"Yes," Itachi replied in a monotone as he leaned against the door frame. "Your persistence was difficult to ignore."

"Oh, that?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was just going to ask if you wouldn't mind if I took Sasuke to Ichiraku's. You know, now that he's back and - What happened to your face?"

Sasuke had approached during the blond's tirade, and shot a dark look at one ANBU as though they were the ones to blame for his brother's battered appearance. "Danzo hit him."

"Danzo?" Naruto gaped, "I thought Granny said he was supposed to leave you guys alone!"

Itachi laid a warning hand on Sasuke's head before the younger Uchiha could speak further. "Danzo has a reputation for ignoring the Hokage's orders," he said plainly.

"Why that dirty, rotten, snake headed, rat-fink!" Naruto exploded.

Itachi clapped his hands around Sasuke's ears as a few other choice insults followed. Sasuke glanced up questioningly, and Itachi minutely shook his head. "Naruto..."

"If that two sided cutthroat ever shows his face around here again I'll - "

"Naruto!"

The blond stuttered to a halt as Itachi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Naruto, did you have a reason for coming here?"

"Oh, yeah..." Naruto shifted his feet. "I just wanted to know if you needed someone to help look after Sasuke today and all... I mean, it's been a while since we've all seen him and I was hoping we could take him to the park or something. Oh, by the way, Sasuke, Iruka asked me to bring your puppy over. He says he's getting tired of it chewing all the furniture."

Itachi stared blankly as the news registered. "Puppy...?"

"You brought Itachi!" Sasuke shrieked in joy as Naruto held up the scruffiest mutt Itachi had ever set eyes upon. The eight year old raced forward, grabbing the rolly polly dog and squeezing it to his chest.

"Itachi?" the elder Uchiha whispered in disbelief. _That fleabitten mange is what I can expect for a namesake? _The fates _did _conspire against him.

"Look, Itachi!" Sasuke cried out in exhilaration, "Can we keep him? Please?"

"I..."

"Please, Itachi! We've never had a dog before, and he likes me already! See?" As if to prove Sasuke's point, the puppy lapped his face with its sloppy pink tongue. Sasuke giggled and turned his huge dark eyes upon his brother. "Pleeease! I promise I'll take care of him an feed him an he can sleep on my bed so he doesn't bug you!"

Itachi hesitated. Of all things he had anticipated upon his return, he was the least prepared for an animal. He was already facing enough trouble with Konoha and the ANBU, and Itachi knew _exactly _who would be left in charge of the mutt. However, the hopeful gaze of his brother tore at his heart. The expecting trust in Sasuke's eyes was something he had never expected to see again in his life, and he would do anything to let it remain there forever.

"I... suppose we could work something out..."

Sasuke's radient smile was reward in full. Leaping forward he tackled his brother around the middle, nearly squashing Itachi the puppy in his enthusiasm. Itachi grunted from the impact, a smile of his own forming as he gently tapped Sasuke's forehead.

"One condition, Touto..." he ordered firmly. Sasuke glanced up worriedly, waiting for the terrible order that the dog be kept outside.

"You will _not_ name him after me."

. . . .. . . .. . . .

"Can I call him Naruto?"

"Um, I don't think Itachi would like that," Naruto insisted, flattered yet sensing that naming the puppy after the jinchuriki Itachi had once hunted would be but one more blow to the former Akatsuki. Not that Itachi didn't deserve it, but Naruto found it difficult to hold against him. As time went on it was becoming more and more difficult to hold grudges.

Naruto was surprised at how well Sasuke was taking the news of the massacre. A flash of anger stabbed through him as he recalled that it was Itachi who had slaughtered the Uchiha clan in the first place and then abandoned Sasuke to face the impact of his actions alone. While Naruto could forgive the crimes enacted against himself, he could not redirect the blame from the man who had commissioned Sasuke on a killer's mission. What was the Hokage thinking, leaving Sasuke in the care of the very man who had murdered his parents? It made no sense!

At the same time...

Naruto recalled the battle in the woods some time past, when Itachi had charged him with caring for his younger brother. The same words had rung clear in the forest as they had before Naruto and Sasuke had left the house that morning. Itachi had entrusted Sasuke to Naruto's care, the one person that few would even dare speak to. A jinchuriki. The same tailed beast container that Itachi had at one point attempted to hunt down. The words Itachi had spoken that day could have been a plea that someone willing to see past all crimes of the past would look after his brother. He had acted as though he truly cared, and Naruto's doubts were quelled once more as he recalled the ferocity with which Itachi had defended Sasuke in the ruins. Itachi _cared _about his brother.

And he had trusted a _jinchuriki_ to protect him.

Why?

"Naruto! You're not listening!"

"Huh?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and glanced down at Sasuke's sullen features.

"You're upset, aren't you?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Naruto blustered, his face turning beet red as he rubbed his neck. He could hardly pass on to Sasuke the thoughts running rampart in his head, and he set them aside to mull over at a latter time. "Um, so what were you saying?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I _said,_ we could call him Sakura instead. Itachi wouldn't mind that, right?"

"Sakura's a girl's name."

Sasuke sighed in exhasperation. "If you don't take any of my suggestions, we'll never find a name for him!"

Naruto could have grabbed at his hair in frustration. Sasuke as an eight year old was nearly as bad as Konohamaru had been at that age. Albeit he was smarter, but the fact remained that children have a one track mindset which takes few realistic factors into consideration.

"Just call him... Ichiraku!" Naruto profferred as they neared the restraurant.

Sasuke gave him a dubious look. "Why don't we just call him 'Ramen?'"

Naruto gave him a blank stare, then grinned doofishly. "Yeah, that's it! We'll call him Ramen! It's a perfect name!"

Sasuke continued to stare unnervingly. "I _was_ kidding, you know."

. . . . . . . .. . .

"So, who's your new friend?" Teuchi asked, setting a plate of leftovers down for the puppy.

"We thought about calling him Ramen," Sasuke said doubtfully, "But then we might as well call him 'Onigri,' or 'Steak' - except Itachi hates steak." He took a large bite of ramen as though to fuel his imagination.

"What's wrong with Ramen?" Naruto mumbled around a mouthful of noodles.

Sasuke sighed long sufferingly, wondering whether all grown ups were so hare brained. "I liked 'Itachi' better," he moped, watching with disinterest as his noodles slipped off his chopsticks and plopped back into the bowl.

"Why don't you just call him 'Tachi' for short?" Ayame piped up.

Naruto and Sasuke turned in surprise, not having heard her approach. Cocking his head to the side, Sasuke considered a moment before grinning. "Hn, maybe Itachi would let me call him that," he agreed.

Ayame beamed at the two, patting the scruffy black puppy on the head before setting a dish of dango in front of Sasuke. "Here, a little treat for the occasion," she winked. "If you still have name trouble you could always offer to call him Jiraiya. I guarentee Itachi will be properly horrified enough to allow 'Tachi' to pass."

Sasuke smiled half heartedly, his eyes dour as he watched the sticky sweet syrrup drip from his candy. For the sake of being polite he took a small bite, shuddering at the sugary taste.

"Kawaii," Ayame whispered to Naruto, giggling as Sasuke manfully took another nibble at the dango. "It's hard to believe he and you-know-who are the same person."

"Yeah," Naruto said absently, his mind playing back to the unfeeling, dead eyed criminal who had faced him at Orochimaru's lair. _We can't let that happen to him again. Somehow things will be different this time._

As soon as Ayame's back was turned Sasuke shoved the dango plate under the table, hiding his own half eaten stick in the teapot. He just hoped Naruto wouldn't decide to drink any...

Watching as the blond voraciously devoured his third bowl of ramen, (courtesy of Teuchi slipping him another free coupon - Sasuke noticed Naruto's rapidly dwindling funds), Sasuke wondered how he and the Naruto he had known in school could be the same. The Naruto he remembered had been a dobe and a nuisance. Every day he pulled a new prank on Iruka Sensei or bragged to Sasuke how much better he was than anyone. Sasuke had always ignored that Naruto, which had made him even more angry.

This new Naruto had changed as much as Itachi had. He didn't just look older, he acted more grown up. Like the old Naruto he still talked too much, but Sasuke noticed that the new Naruto didn't glare at him anymore. Naruto didn't hate him like he used to. Instead he smiled at him as though he were an old friend. Like Itachi though, he got this sad look in his eyes every now and then, as though he were remembering.

A sudden picture flashed through Sasuke's mind, an image that he knew didn't belong. _Naruto stared up at him, fists clenched tightly at his sides, tears running down his cheeks as his eyes bored into Sasuke's very soul. He was saying something that Sasuke couldn't understand..._

Sasuke gasped quietly, his hand twitching involuntarily and sending his bowl skittering across the table. Naruto yelped as ramen slopped across the smooth wood. Instantly Ayame was there with a towel, giving Sasuke time to escape to the bathroom where he promptly lost his lunch.

_What was that?_ Sasuke wondered in trepidation as he wiped the back of his mouth and stared into the mirror. He felt mean again, like he had done something horrible; something worse than breaking Kaasan's favorite mirror or spilling juice all over Itachi's carefully written report.

Surreptitiously Sasuke studied his reflection from all sides. _Do I look mean? _Was he turning into a monster like the ghost stories Yashiro Sama used to tell him and the other children at night? A thrill of horror ran through him. What if dreams did come true? What if he became an evil creature and hurt the one person he cared about most in the world? _Itachi_...

The thought was too much for Sasuke, and he collapsed against the wall with a shuddering sob. Ducking his head in his arms, he cried until he heard the door open and felt Naruto's hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Don't wanna be mean," Sasuke choked out softly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in concern.

"I don't wanna hurt anyone!" Sasuke wailed, his sobbing reaching the point where it was uncontrollable.

Naruto muttered something under his breath and ran to the door, calling for Ayame before returning to Sasuke's side. "Hey, it's okay," he reassured. "What makes you think you'll hurt someone?"

Sasuke sniffled loudly and wiped his nose on his sleeve, scared for some unknown reason by the look of wary concern in Naruto's eyes. The door opened once more as Ayame entered. With a soft gasp of compassion she knelt down, pulling Sasuke into her lap and stroking his hair until he calmed down.

"There, now," Ayame said softly, "Everything's okay. You're probably just feeling a little sick from the luncheon. Any fever?" She pressed a cool hand against Sasuke's forehead, shaking her head with a kind smile. "No, you're not sick. Have you been having bad dreams lately?"

Sasuke blew noisily into the handkerchief that Ayame whipped out before he could make for his sleeve again. Tearfully he nodded, earning a sympathetic frown from the young waitress.

"You know, dreams don't always have to come true," Ayame assured. "Sometimes they're like little warning signs, telling us to be good or else we could get into trouble."

"Then if I'm bad the dreams will come true?" Sasuke asked hopelessly.

Ayame hesitated a moment, thinking out her answer. "Every decision counts, you know; even the little ones. If you always think out your actions and be careful to do the right thing even when it's hard, then you'll never have to worry about the dreams coming true."

Even though Iruka had never told her of Sasuke's night terrors, Ayame instinctively guessed what the young Uchiha was terrified of. It would be folly to expect him to have no recollection of his past life, she now realized. She could only hope that it wouldn't tear him apart in the end. No child should endure the memories of a criminal.

"I wanna go home now," Sasuke pleaded, longing for the sanctuary of his room. He needed to know that Itachi was there for him; that his big brother loved him and wasn't afraid that he was evil. Itachi was reality, and he made the bad dreams go away.

Even back in the past Itachi had been there to chase away the nightmares, sometimes staying awake far into the night to protect Sasuke from the monsters. Kaasan always worried that Itachi would be too tired the next day and wouldn't be able to go to school, but Sasuke knew better. Itachi was invincible. Nothing could harm him, not even the night terrors. Sasuke was safe as long as his brother was around. Nothing in the world, not even Danzo, could ever hurt Itachi.

And Sasuke would never have to hurt him, either. Itachi was the best in the ANBU. Even if the bad dreams ever came true, Sasuke would never be able to harm his brother.

. .. . . . . .. . . .

Itachi spent the day worrying over Sasuke and rearranging the furniture. He cared for the setup as little as Sasuke had, and set to immediately to make the place feel more like home. Itachi didn't know why he bothered, considering that the more familiar the house looked, the more ghosts would rise up with it, but he set to the task with an energy he hadn't felt in years.

Sasuke's room was top on the list, and Itachi shook his head in dismay upon seeing the sparsely furnished quarters. The closet was well stocked thanks to Tsunade's foresight, but clearly she had sent a shinobi for the shopping. Ninja, with their typical blue and green uniforms, were not expected to consider color clashes as an important role in children's clothing selections. The closet and drawers were filled with everything ranging from lime green to an almost pinkish red to the brightest orange Itachi had had the misfortune to set eyes upon. Clearly a color_blind_ shinobi had been assigned to this particular mission.

With a shake of his head Itachi made a mental note to take Sasuke shopping for a new wardrobe as soon as his guards would allow it. Maybe he could even make a bit of an outing out of it. Shopping had always been in the women's line of work, but Itachi craved a chance to spend some quality time with his brother. Whether for punishment or reprieve, the fates had granted him a once in a lifetime chance to relive the years of Sasuke's childhood. Itachi was determined not to waste it.

Perhaps he could even buy a few more toys for the eight year old as well. Most of them had clearly been trashed years before. A single box of grimy, dust covered trinkets had been carelessly packed away, then ever so carefully taken out and washed as though they were the most precious objects in the world. Raurie had been carefully tucked under the blankets, its head resting on the pillow. A lump rose Itachi's throat and he bit his lip against the rise of emotion as he gently slid the dinosaur out and studied it in the light.

Worn and tattered, the stuffed toy gave testament to five years of ninja games and bedtime stories. Up until five Sasuke had carried it everywhere, crying whenever it couldn't be found. Itachi could recall more than one occassion when he had hunted for it outside in the pouring rain, Sasuke's only concern being that _Raurie_ would be the one to catch pneumonia.

Rubbing his thumb over the patches Mikoto had sewn on whenever the dinosaur was torn during an exceptionally rough game of ninja tug-of-war, Itachi hugged it tightly to his chest. The nostalgia raging through him was almost too much to bear. He wanted his little brother back, to know the great shinobi Sasuke would have been had the massacre never happened. He wondered what his brother would be like now had the clan never decided to revolt. Had Danzo never given the order for the clan to be annihilated. Had he never been forced to carry out the sickening deed himself.

How Itachi longed to hear them again, to know that his parents were alive and there for him, when all he had to do was pull back the rug in the sitting room to know that the past could never be erased. He wished his mother was there, her kind eyes and her gentle voice supporting him in spite of his outer indifference. Mikot had always held a special love for him, her eldest son.

Itachi missed her most of all.

A silent tear dripped onto Raurie's head, a single raindrop containing the agony of the centuries. With the utmost care Itachi tucked the dinosaur back in, smoothing the coverlets impeccably as was his habit. Even if Sasuke was eight and considered by Fugaku to be 'too old' for such nonsense, he would be relieved to know that Raurie had slept peacefully while he had been away. Almost tiptoeing out of the room, Itachi quietly shut the door, locking the memories within.

He didn't enter the room of his parents.

.

.

.

.

.

**This was supposed to be an entirely different chapter plot! Clearly I should not write late at night; my angst side comes out the worst at that time. **

**No, the whole world does not evolve around Ichiraku's, but Naruto's world certainly does. Next up is Team Kakashi... I think. If the Uzamaki keeps interfering we'll never get away from that restaurant.**


	10. Meetings

**GASP! It's an update! Weird, huh? (There, proof I have not abandoned this story in light of recent inspiration for other time travel fics.) Enjoy!**

**(Note to self - do not include Shisui in any story whilst high on caffeine...)**

** . . . . . .. . . .**

"Where are we going now?" Sasuke asked, tugging behind him a grumpy and obstinate Tachi who was dead set on plonking down right where he was and catching a little snooze.

"I thought you'd like to see the team," Naruto explained. "Sai and Kakashi haven't had a chance to meet you. Well, I guess Kakashi has, but you know, he hasn't really met _you _yet. I mean..."

If there was one thing Sasuke had observed about Naruto, it was that he was both akward and loud. The blond ninja could use more words in a day than Itachi would speak in a year. In a way it was annoying, but Sasuke was fast learning that Naruto's rambling made him the person he was. Just as Itachi wouldn't be himself if he was anything but silent, Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he ever shut up.

"Hey, Kakashi! Guess who I brought!" Naruto's shout echoed through the small clearing in the forest.

Sasuke peeked cautiously from his hiding place behind the blond. A tall jonin with grey hair and a mask over the lower half of his face was leaning against a tree, studying a paperback with great interest. In the center of the clearing a green clad ninja fought desperately with another dark haired shinobi, the dust rising in waves from the ferocity of their conflict. The entire scene looked quite violent, and Sasuke wondered if it was safe to enter.

"Kakashi!" The jonin glanced up and the combatants halted at the repeated shout. Despite Sasuke's stuttering protests Naruto led him into the center of the ring.

"Sasuke, meet Sai, Rock Lee, and Kakashi," Naruto announced proudly. "What do you think?"

Sasuke was feeling more than a little nervous by now, and he fidgetting under the attention. Lee jumped to his feet, his eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"The little Sasuke is so small and helpless!" Straightening to ramrod posture, he saluted and promised, "I vow to protect him with my life!"

Sai continued to stared at Sasuke with his scrutinizing gaze, finally stating, "Chicken dunce."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked to Naruto for guidance.

Naruto hid a chuckle behind his hand. "You've just been officially nicknamed by Sai. Don't worry, he's come up with worse. You got it off pretty easy if you ask me."

Sasuke frowned and wrinkled his nose. "It's not nice to call people names!"

Sai blinked and scratched his head. "The books said - "

"Forget it, Sai," Naruto broke in. "Just call him Sasuke from now on, 'kay?"

The shinobi named Kakashi approached, tucking his mysterious paperback under his elbow. "So, this is the newest member of the village," he said quietly.

There it was again, that sorrowful, far away look. Sasuke was beginning to wonder if the whole world had been affected by his time travelling. Sighing heavily, he drew the toe of his sandal in the dust. Apparently he wasn't welcome here right now.

Kakashi smiled after a moment, however, the facial gesture strained almost to the point of a grimace. "Well, then; welcome to the team, Sasuke. You're just in time for training. Naruto; you're late by the way."

"What? But I - but I... Aw, come on, Kakashi Sensei! You're always late yourself! Besides, I had to go pick up Sasuke!"

"That's beside the point," Kakashi retorted, humming slightly as he retrieve his book and turned a page. "_You _were expected to be on time. By now you should understand that I am notorious for following several hours behind schedule, hence I uphold no expectations. By the way, Naruto; duck."

"Huh?"

_"Naruto!" _

"Gah!"

Naruto had little time to react before a flash of bubble gum pink sped forward and a well aimed strike propelled him into the air. He sailed several feet across the clearing, delved a neat furrow in the dirt, and slammed into a tree. Sakura slid neatly to a standstill and blew the dust from her knuckles.

"I thought we agreed that we _both_ would pick up Sasuke this afternoon."

"Dah! Sakura!" Naruto groaned. "I just wanted to pick him up a little early! What'd you try and kill me for?"

The glower sent his way was enough to make Naruto clap his mouth shut and reconsider future conversations.

An unexpected chortle broke the tension. Naruto and Sakura turned in astonishment as Sasuke unsuccessfully tried to quell his mirth. Naruto shook his head in wonder as the young Uchiha collapsed to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"I've never seen him laugh before," he whispered. "Even when our team was closest he rarely smiled."

Tears misted in Sakura's eyes as she watched. "It's just not right!" she suddenly snapped.

Naruto stuttered and Sasuke's laughter ceased altogether. Kakashi cleared his throat, snapping his book closed and shooting Sakura a warning look.

"What's not right?" Sasuke questioned, staring in confusion at the circle of shinobi. A few akward glances were exchanged and Sakura flushed a deep maroon.

"Um... nothing. It's just not right that..." _That Sasuke's childhood was destroyed because his own brother murdered his parents, that the team was separated because he was so broken by the experience, that he never had the chance to laugh because he hurt so much every day of his life, that Itachi isn't behind bars because of his crimes..._

Sakura fought back tears of anger, her fists clenching as she acknowledged the injustice of a cruel world. "It isn't _fair,_" she whispered.

It was Lee that finally broke the silence.

"Ah! Forgive my manners, Sasuke-chan. As Kakashi-Sensei mentioned, you are just in time for training! Come, I will teach you the finer points of - "

"That won't be neccessary, Lee," Kakashi was quick to adapt to the change of subject. "I'm sure Sasuke will learn enough within his skill level in the academy without you driving him to the point of exhaustion."

Sasuke glanced up, intrigued. He had trained a little at the academy, and sometimes with Itachi when his brother had time, but never before had a real ninja invited him to participate before! He darted forward, beaming with anticipation.

"I won't get tired, Kakashi-Sempai! Please, can I train?"

There it was again; that sorrowful, far away look. Sasuke was beginning to wonder if the whole world had been affected by his time travelling.

With an obviously forced smile, Kakashi answered, "Of course. Lee, why don't you start him off."

"It will be an honor to demonstrate my training to the smallest Uchiha of the village," Lee responded exhuberantly. "Observe, Sasuke-chan!"

Without further ado he launched himself into a series of taijutsu attacks, ending with an impressive midair twirl that splintered the tree trunk behind him. Dropping to one knee in victory stance, Lee motioned for Sasuke to take his turn.

"I am eager to see the power of youth displayed in so small a shinobi," he stated, stepping back in expectation.

"Lee, he's too young to know any advanced taijutsu," Kakashi shook his head. "You need to start him off on an easier technique."

"I can do this," Sasuke exclaimed, flipping through the hand signals that created the strange blue energy he had showed Iruka. He held his hand high, proud of the crackling energy within his palm. To his surprise, the others visibly started at the display. Kakashi paled slightly, and Sakura drew in a sharp breath.

"Who taught you to do that?" she asked shakily.

Sasuke frowned, his confusion increasing. "I did it for Iruka..." his voice trailed off. Slowly he let the energy die, slumping in disappointment. _I thought they would be excited that I could create something no one else in my class knew. I guess it's a bad jutsu after all. _

"It-It's okay," Sakura hurriedly scrambled for an explanation, "We were just caught off guard. That's, ... ah, ... it's one of Kakashi's jutsus. We didn't expect anyone to know it."

Sasuke brightened at the news. "So it's not an evil technique?"

"The jutsu in itself is hardly forbidden," Kakashi alloted, averting his eyes, "So long as it isn't used for ill purposes."

Sasuke sighed in relief. _I was so worried the scary person in my dream might be becomming real..._

"Okay, change of subject," Naruto broke in, shattering the tense atmosphere. "C'mon, Sasuke; I'm gonna teach you some _real_ jutsu. Sexy no - "

"_Naruto_!" Sasuke screeched, slamming the blond over the head. "Don't you _dare _pervert Sasuke's mind with that technique!"

. .. . .. . .. .. . .. . .

To all observers Itachi was ignorant of the dark glares and whispers of betrayal surrounding him as he strolled through the village. Eyes forward and his head held high, Itachi casually surveyed the square for signs of danger. His two ANBU guards, both bumbling idiots in his opinion, gripped the handles of their katanas possessively as they glared at those they passed.

_As long as they can glean fear from those around them, they hold the high ground. Take away their masks and they crumble like dust in the face of the enemy._

Itachi snorted lightly; his guards were clearly rookies at their job. Already he knew their names (they neglected to use any form of code in his presence), their skill with their weapons (which was little to speak of), and their opinion of their leader (their insults would have made Hidan blush). Escaping them would have been as simple as evading an academy student. Only the threat against Sasuke kept him within the village walls.

_Liar,_ his conscience was quick to contradict. _Already you're growing attached._

Itachi brushed the feeling of nostalgia away. To accept that he yearned to be a part of the village again would be a death sentence. He had never felt truly at home anywhere in his entire life, and he feared the outcome if he were to let down his guard. _I've lost too much that way._

Setting aside his dismal thoughts temporarily, Itachi scanned the merchandise signs and opted for a small shop near Ichiraku's. Several kids looked up in curiosity as he entered, surprised that someone so much older than they would be interested in a toy store. Their parents took one glance at Itachi's guards and huried their children away.

"This... is our mission for the day?" Jin muttered in displeasure. "I knew the old toad was giving us a D ranker."

Itachi ignored the comment and began browsing the shelves, searching for something an eight year old would appreciate. There was quite a variety of items, but he didn't know what to look for; he had no idea what Sasuke liked to play with at this age.

_Something he can use,_ Itachi reckoned, before shaking his head at the plastic shuriken sets. _Nothing too childish; he's taking academy classes. _

Puzzle cubes increased brain function, stealth combat games aided in strategy, and an advanced kunai target package encouraged hand eye coordination. The list went on, and Itachi soon had a small pile of potential gifts sitting upon the counter.

_You never can go wrong with a stuffed animal,_ Itachi reasoned, pulling a blue triceratops off the shelf. He quelshed the remorse rising in him as he recognized the particular design, a familiar scene playing through his mind's eye as he remembered.

_"Raurie, meet Squashed Sandwich," Shisui announced to a four year old Sasuke as he plonked a tattered plushie in front of him. Sasuke clutched his own dinosaur protectively as he stared at the bright orange misfit. _

_ "Whad is it?"_

_ "This, little cousin," Shisui retained an air of mock haughtiness, "Is the most feared shinobi in all Konoha. Oh - you mean the dinosaur?" his eyes twinkled at his own private joke. "This was my favorite toy when I was six. Squashed Sandwich and I went through many adventures together..."_

_ "And they all ended in disaster," Itachi snorted as he watched the two at play._

_ "Your opinion is not desired in my requiem of glory," Shisui waved him away with a dramatic sigh, acting the part of the tragically misunderstood hero. "Squashed Sandwich is a dinosaur of renown, a warrior of unmatched skill among pachyderms. Now it is his duty to train Raurie in the ways of the plushie realm, and __**you**__ will not interfere."_

_ "I would never dream of it."_

_ "Pway with us, Nissan!" Sasuke begged, grinning brightly as he made Raurie bite at Squashed Sandwich's neck._

_ "Yes, cousin, play with us," Shisui repeated with a cheeky snigger. "You're too serious for your age; you need to lighten up a bit. Didn't you have that purple lemur a few years ago? What ever happened to it?"_

_ Itachi fought unsuccessfully to hold back the flush of embarassement. Only Shisui could make him feel akward by bringing up such a forbidden subject. "Met with an unfortunate accident..." he mumbled under his breath._

_ "Oh, here it is!" Shisui exclaimed as he dived under the dresser, retrieving a dusty and neglected stuffed toy. Itachi kept his face impassive while secretly he wanted to thunk his head against the wall. _

_ Once upon a time "Ichigo" had been his best friend. A gift from Shisui (hence the horrendous pinkish-purple hue), he had carried it around the house as possessivly as Sasuke did Raurie. At five Itachi had abandoned such childish nonsense; after the Kyuubi attack, favorite toys lost their sentimental value._

_ "Wha'sis name?" Sasuke crowed, delighted to see his big brother squirm under Shisui's teasing. _

_ "This? This pitiful wretch of an abandoned plushie was once named after Itachi's favorite snack. Poor thing; it never had a chance in the worst name contest. Squashie won by a landslide." Shisui grinned widely, tossing the lemur towards Itachi. "Don't be such a spoilsport, 'Tach. Join us!"_

_ Instinctively Itachi caught the purple horror, cradling it gently despite his mortified urge to toss it away. He almost refused Shisui's request, but a small tug on his shirt halted the words in his throat._

_ "Pwease, Nissan?" Sasuke pleaded, his eyes liquid pools of self pity that choked any excuses Itachi might have made. _

_ Without a sound Itachi knelt on the floor, wondering how he had been conned into another of his cousin's schemes. Shisui shot him a triumphant leer before launching into another outlandish story where Squashie drowned, Ichigo was kidnapped by rabid monkeys, and Raurie was the one to save the day._

_ He always had a wacky sense of humor, _Itachi reminisced as he placed the triceratops on the counter. His mind wandered as he traced a finger along the plushie's lightning bolt design. _You were the true hero of the Leaf, Shisui. In spite of Danzo's betrayal, you never abandoned Konoha. The Hokage couldn't have asked for a more loyal shinobi._

_._

_._

As a last minute afterthought, he added a garishly pinkish-purple lemur to his purchases.


	11. Dango

**The confounded muses kidnapped my angsty DC mood and they won't give it back until I write something fluffy for Naruto. I think I'm beginning to see a pattern in my inspiration bursts...**

* * *

><p>"Why do <em>you<em> need a stuffed animal?" Sasuke asked, wrinkling his nose as he inspected the mauve lemur sitting upon the shelf.

"My own business," Itachi replied vaguely, sorting through a stack of boxes he had found in storage. "I put some things in your room; did you have a chance to see them yet?"

Sasuke nodded and held up the blue triceratops. "I'm callin' him Rock Lee, 'cause he's new so he's younger than Raurie and he's obsessed with training." He added as an afterthought, "He's really annoying, too."

_If he's anything like Maito Gai, I can imagine so._

"I named him Tachi."

"Hm?" Itachi glanced over at his sulky brother, perturbed at the comment until he saw the ragged pup nestled in his arms. He raised an eyebrow cynically at the realization. "No. Definately not."

"What?" Sasuke squeaked indignantly. "I can't call him anything!"

"That is an exageration, Sasuke."

"It is not! You never agree with anything I do!"

The words Itachi wanted to say fled his mind at his brother's angered tone. _He still holds a grudge against me,_ he realized. A lump rose in his throat despite his attempt to rationalization the situation. _It does not matter what I do for him; he will always resent me, even if he does not know why._

The thought _hurt_, even though Itachi knew he should be accustomed to the concept by now. Had he not encouraged Sasuke to despise him until hatred overcame all bonds of family? Itachi knew better than to expect a few toys to be enough to buy back Sasuke's affection. Why then could he not accept his fate and move past the agony he felt tearing at him every time he saw the wariness in his brother's eyes?

Something in Itachi's expression must have given him away, as a wave of guilt washed over Sasuke's features and he darted forward to grasp his brother's hand. "I didn't mean it, Nissan," he said hurriedly. "We can call him whatever you want."

Now it was Itachi's turn to feel admonished. Kneeling down, he set his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and looked him in the eye, concentrating all the love he held for his little brother in his gaze. "Do not mind me," he said gently, forcing a smile. "Name him what you will. It is a small matter; I should not be bothered by it."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. "You're not s'posed to agree with me," he muttered dispondently. He sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll call him 'Ramen.'"

Sasuke didn't wait for a reply before he skulked to his room. Itachi hesitated, uncertain whether to follow or leave his brother to sort through his own thoughts. Deciding upon the latter he returned to his sorting, his mind occupied with the recent discussion rather than the task at hand. _Sometimes I don't know what to make of you, Touto. Your mood changes as swiftly as a girl's and I'm left wondering who lost the argument._

Meanwhile Sasuke had flung himself across his futon, squeezing a much abused 'Ramen-Naruto-Itachi-Noname' to his side as he brooded. This was all the village's fault; if they weren't being so _mean_ to Itachi all the time and shunning him then maybe he wouldn't be so moody all the time. Part of Sasuke was convinced it was his fault too, seeing as he had abandoned Itachi for eight lonely years, and he was determined to make it right.

_I shouldn't have yelled at him,_ Sasuke sniffled, burying his face in his puppy's fur. _Now I've just made him feel worse. What can I do, though? What would make Itachi feel better?_

New inspiration hit and Sasuke straightened abruptly, nearly sending his puppy flying over the side of the futon as the young Uchiha bounded to his feet and dashed out of the room. Itachi glanced up in perturb at the flash of dark blue and ebony zipping past him, caught between the instinctive urge to ensure his brother was not crafting a death trap for himself and allowing Sasuke his own space.

"What are you doing?" he called warily when Sasuke darted into the kitchen with a forboding sense of purpose.

"Nothing, just... gettin' a snack," Sasuke evaded. "Just - just keep unpacking and don't come in!"

Warning bells clanged and common sense told Itachi that following through with his little brother's request was the equivelant of taking his own life in his hands. He peeked around the kitchen door, only to be dissuaded by a furious miniature terror as Sasuke personally shooed him away.

_"Itachi!"_ Sasuke scolded, pushing his nissan with all his might, "You're not supposed to be in here!"

"Would you mind explaining exactly _what_ you are trying to accomplish?" Itachi questioned, slightly alarmed as he observed a pilfered cupboard and the counter lined with several jars, packaged products and a large mixing bowl.

"I'm making a snack," Sasuke huffed in disaproval, giving Itachi his best imitation of Fugaku's glare. Hardly impressed, Itachi stepped past the protesting young Uchiha and examined the selected items.

"No," he determined at once, snatching up a bottle of cooking oil and setting it back on the top shelf. (How Sasuke had managed to clamber up for it in such a short space of time was beyond him. Itachi was more concerned over what disaster the eight year old might have accomplished if he had tried to light the product.) "No, no, definitely not, and no."

Unsweetened baking chocolate, flour, pickled salmon, and cabbage followed in quick succession. Weighing the can of tomatoes in his hand Itachi selected a knife and set about peeling the lid back, ignoring Sasuke's frustrated ranting as he insisted on having the kitchen to himself.

"If you were hungry you could just have let me know," Itachi sympathized, oblivious to the reason behind Sasuke's distress as he dubiously eyed an opened jar of dango sauce, a cannister of uncooked rice questionably dumped into the sticky substance, and another packet of plain noodles lying scattered across the counter surface.

"It was s'posed to be for you," Sasuke muttered, stomping past Itachi in his usual sulking manner. Before Itachi could speak a word Sasuke grabbed the jar of contaminated dango sauce and a handful of uncooked noodles, stirring up the sticky mess before joyously dumping the entire conglamoration into a saucepan. (Thankfully the latter had been turned off the moment Itachi caught sight of the blue flame flickering underneath.)

With a gleeful expression Sasuke stirred the mess excitedly, his expression faltering when it refused to form the proper shape he desired. The tomatoes forgotten, Itachi rubbed his forehead at a sudden headache and said tentatively,

"Is that...?"

"Dango," Sasuke mumbled low, shrinking away in dissappointment. Despite himself a smile tugged at the corner of Itachi's lips. On sheer impulse he reached down and ruffled Sasuke's hair, attempting to encourage him.

"It looks ... marvelous, Sasuke... "

Ducking instinctively away from Itachi's hand Sasuke smoothed his hair then glanced up hopefully, relieved his nissan was not horrified by the gloppy mess. "It's supposed to stick together," he sighed.

Itachi thought quickly, carefully turning on the flame before ushering Sasuke away from the stove. "It needs to be heated, that is all. Go see what Dango is up to; this will only take a minute."

Sasuke only took two steps before swivelling around. "_Dango?!"_

"The dog is officially named," Itachi stated, leaving no room for argument. Sasuke tilted his head to the side and considered, finally grinning in approval before dashing out.

Shaking his head with a sigh Itachi waited three seconds before turning off the stove and shoving the smouldering pan under the faucet. Fifteen more seconds had a packet of pre-made dango open and the carboard packaging hidden away, twenty-five seconds ensured the pan was cleaned and setting on the stove. Ten more seconds were required to set in the prepared dango and dump the remaining sauce over it, successfully hiding Sasuke's failed attempt.

The bright young Uchiha would no doubt attempt to scout out the truth of the matter within five minutes, but Itachi would be a poor shinobi indeed if he could not fool an eight year old. He wondered for a moment if he was going insane, making such a fuss over concealing his brother's pitiful cooking attempts.

When Sasuke dashed into the room a minute later and threw his arms around Itachi's waist, thrilled that his nissan had once again saved the day, Itachi was convinced that losing his mind might not be so terrible a prospect after all.

* * *

><p>Sleep was far from restful for Sasuke that night as he tossed and turned, squeezing Raurie tightly and pressing his eyelids tight shut as strange images bombarded his mind. <em>A great white snake with the head of a man lashed towards him while clouded formations like distorted ink held him motionless. A girl with pink hair stood in the courtyard, tears dripping from jade green eyes as he walked away. A man wearing a red and black cloak whispered in his ear, strong fingers that should have been a source of protection closing around his wrist and twisting it until he screamed from the lancing pain. Itachi stood in front of him wearing the same cloak, painted fingernails pressing in around his eye, digging... pulling...<em>

Sasuke jerked awake with a blood curdling scream, only to let out a shriek of terror as a shadowed figure stood over him. Itachi drew back as though he had been struck, agonized despair flashing across his eyes for the briefest moment.

"Sasuke, it was only a dream!" he hastily reassured.

Sasuke only scrambled further away, gulping for air as the distorted combination of dreams and reality twisted his beloved brother into an object of malice.

"Don't touch me!" he cried out, falling off the edge of the futon in his frenzy to escape.

With a sigh of resignation Itachi turned on the light, banishing the dark corridors of Sasuke's nightmares as he realized he was in his own room. Gone was the malicious stranger with burning red eyes, who with cold indifference had torn away the eye of his own little brother. Whimpering at the memory Sasuke pressed a hand over his own eye, trembling at the thought of Itachi committing so cruel a deed.

For the first time in Sasuke's memory Itachi _flinched_. The Itachi from his past had never shown weakness, neither in combat nor emotional conflict. Now his emotionless facade had shattered for a moment, his careful guard broken through by his little brother's action. The trauma of his nightmares still consuming Sasuke's thoughts, he voice his fears.

"You - you wouldn't hurt me, right N-Nissan?" Sasuke's voice broke, tears welling up in his eyes as he shuffled closer to his brother.

Itachi drew in a sharp breath, a tortured look shadowing his features as a tremor ran through him. He froze in place, unable to move or formulate a coherent thought at the seemingly innocent question.

_He could still feel his hand about Sasuke's throat as he slammed him against the wall, hear the crack of bone as he twisted his brother's wrist, trying desperately to prove to Sasuke that he must become greater, stronger, more determined if he was ever to surivive this brutal world so set on wiping his existence from the face of the earth. _

_ The betrayal in Sasuke's eyes cut deeper than a sword, his strangled shout of pain as Itachi's fist buried itself in his stomach resounding in a crescendo of guilt until he __**wanted **__Jiraiya's jutsu to swallow him whole. Every cry of pain, every time he saw the light die in his brother's eyes as he was shown once more of how __**little **__his nissan cared, each assurance of Itachi's deplorable existence sunk him deeper into the mire of shame and self loathing, knowing that every sacrifice, no matter how noble, would never be enough to erase the brand of a traitor's heart._

Small hands clutched his shirt, a tearful choke bringing Itachi back to reality. Sasuke clung to him desperately, whispering, "Don't do this to me, Itachi! Please, don't get sick again!"

Again he had been distracted at a crucial point when Sasuke needed him. What kind of guardian was he for this lost, insecure child? Kneeling down Itachi gathered his brother into his arms, shushing softly and whispering, "It's all right, Sasuke."

Taking the cue Sasuke let the tears flow, sobbing into Itachi's shoulder and clinging to him for dear life. The familiar terror overwhelmed him, shredding all thoughts of security and comfort. He had lost Kaasan and Tousan; they would never come back.

He could not lose Itachi, too.

_Please, Nissan, don't ever leave me! Anything else I could live with, but if you go now what else will I have to live for?_

He could not bear the thought, not realizing that at that same moment his brother echoed the silent plea.

* * *

><p><strong>Somebody ban the use of coffee from underage writers. <strong>_**BACK, YOU EVIL MUSES! BACK! BACK!**_

**A big Thank You to Dreamcatcher-fluffysama for their list of 10 suggestions which inspired this chapter! ^_^**


End file.
